This is Love
by MegColes
Summary: Sam has just gotten married to Blaze Connors. Does she doubt her feelings for Blaze when she realizes just how much she really loves someone else? Seddie. Multi-chap based on how Sam and Freddie's relationship progresses while Sam is married. Review :)
1. Wedding

Sam stared in the mirror, looking over her appearance, examining herself endlessly. Her white dress flowed down to the ground, and when she lifted her fitted wear slightly, you could see the glistening silver Jimmy Choo's on her small feet. Looking back up, she cast her gaze to her face. Carly had done her makeup; something simple, but at the same time elegant. As she parted her mouth slightly, she noticed just how perfectly the red lip gloss was surfaced on her lips. Her hair was curled its usual fashion and fell around her beautiful features. She felt like a princess; Cinderella to be precise. She knew she looked girly, but this was her wedding day. That could be an exception, right?

Breathing in slowly, her mind wandered to the guy she was about to marry. Blaze was a nice guy—certainly not the type she thought she'd end up with. He was the complete opposite of her. He was nice, respectful, and caring. She didn't know what she did to end up with him or how he could even tolerate her.

It wasn't until then that she began doubting her love for him, in fear that the feelings she had recently gained for someone else would become too overwhelming. Something her dad told her before he died: If you love two men, choose the second. You wouldn't have started loving the second if you had really loved the first.

But she didn't listen to her dad...and sometimes she's even convinced she didn't listen to herself either. Her mind was with Blaze, but her heart…her heart was with—

"You look exquisite," a voice spoke from behind her, causing her to spin around, startled.

"Benson…what are you doing in here? And where's Carly?"

"Carly told me to tell you Spencer was on his way up to walk you down the aisle...and that she'd be waiting at the altar for you," he said, his eyes tracing over her. "And…she wanted me to give you this."

He handed Sam her bouquet and smiled at her, though it was clear his smile didn't reach his eyes. She took it gratefully.

"Blaze is a lucky guy," he said, hugging her. "Congratulations."

When they pulled apart, she punched him in the arm, lightly. "Thanks, Nub."

The door parted slightly and Spencer's head popped in. "Ready to be walked down the aisle, Mrs. Soon-to-be Connors?"

Sam looked to Freddie and then back to Spencer and tried her best to seem happy. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

**X**

_Clink, clink, clink_. Carly's spoon bounced off of her wine glass, and resonated throughout the reception hall.

"I'd like to make a toast," Carly started, looking at the blonde next to her. "To Sam and Blaze."

Everyone stopped talking amongst themselves, and looked up to Carly, waiting to hear her possibly pre-written speech. Once every eye was locked on Carly, she sat down her spoon, but kept her glass raised high and kept a smile on her face. Who could tell if it was genuine or not?

"Where do I start? Sam and I are best friends. Ever since we were eight, when she greeted me by stealing half my tuna fish sandwich, I knew that in some peculiar, estranged way, we'd play off of each other…and look at us now...I was right. I kept her out of trouble, and she kept me from being too much of a good girl…she taught me to live a little. She does the same thing with her husband. They're complete opposites and yet like magnets, they gravitate towards each other, never wanting to repel. I just know that she and Freddie will—"

Sam's head snatched up to Carly, her eyes widening, and she gulped. Everyone looked at Freddie, whose face by now was red and ripe. He awkwardly tried his best to shift away from Sam. Carly held her mouth open, searching for the right words to say. What could ever do justice to apologize for what she just said?

"I—I—" she looked at Sam, giving her an apologetic look.

"It was an honest mistake," Sam said, standing up. "Now if everyone would get back to eating…"

Everyone turned away, talking amongst themselves again, no doubt about what Carly had just said in her almost perfect speech. Blaze reached over and grabbed Sam's hand, feeling a little uncomfortable too.

Carly looked around to everyone at the table—Sam, Freddie, Blaze, Blaze's parents, and Spencer—before playing with her food, twisting the meat pasta around her fork.

**X**

"Hey," it was Freddie's turn to be startled, turning around to face his best friend, and the newlywed, Sam.

"What're you doing out here?" He asked, noticing her shivering shoulders.

She smirked. "This is _my_ wedding venue."

"Right, well, um, isn't Blaze waiting for you inside?"

Sam shook her head. "Dude, you're my best friend…and so is Carly. You guys come before anyone else."

He smiled softly at this. "I really did mean it."

She shrugged, sitting on the nearby bench. "Mean what?"

"Blaze is an extremely lucky guy to be marrying someone like you…"

She didn't respond. How was one expected to respond to something like that, anyway? Her life right now, was so confusing. She bit the inside of her lip as she regretted today's past events. If Freddie really loved her, wouldn't he have objected the marriage when the reverend said 'speak now or forever hold your peace'? If he loved her like she loved him, what would be of her and Blaze then? If someone asked her if she loved Blaze, she'd surely answer yes.

The question, though—was it stronger than whatever she felt for Freddie? Her best friend? The guy she constantly teased throughout high school? Well, even _she_ wished she had an answer to her question.

**AN-I'm new here on ! Yes, if anyone wanted to know, this **_**is**_** a multi-chapter! So, please review! I don't know how good of a writer I am yet, and I think that if you guys review, I'd only get better! Thanks!**

**-Meg xx**


	2. Distraction

"Hey Brune," Sam gently placed her hand around her best friend. "Thanks for staying and helping to clean up."

Carly turned away, in deep thought. How was Sam _not_ mad at her? She had completely ruined what was supposed to be the best day of her best friend's life. What was she even thinking…saying Freddie's name instead of Blaze's. She should be entitled to some kind of retribution, but Sam didn't even look aggravated to the least.

"I'm really sorry," she blurted, not knowing what else to say. "What I said in there…I ruined the best day of your life!"

"Seriously, Carls, it was a mistake." _Mistake_. Even saying it aloud didn't make Sam believe it. _A mistake_, she thought. _That's what everything that happened tonight was, huh?_ She quickly shook the thought away. If she were to act as selfish as to stop loving her _husband_ after he had done so much for her, it wouldn't only affect her life. It'd affect his and he didn't deserve it.

But, wait? When did Sam Puckett start caring about everyone else?

Carly hugged Sam, taking her back into reality. On this day and on this day only was she going to accept and return hugs.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around and grinned at the dirty blonde standing in the center of the exterior venue as she and her best friend pulled away. She began to speak, "Yeah, Blaze?"

"The limo's here."

Carly's grin reached from ear to ear and she leant over and whispered in Sam's ear. "Ooh, it's time for your honeymoon! Did you pack the lingerie I bought you?"

"Carls!" Sam's cheeks were a sweltering red, but she hoped the makeup hid some of it. Blaze was also coy (Carly wasn't the best whisperer), but he didn't have a rep to keep up so it was permissible for him. She turned back to her new husband. "Thanks. I'll be right there."

Once he left, Carly continued to grin. "Are you guys gonna—"

"I guess," Sam sighed. "It's what married people are supposed to do, right?"

Carly didn't miss the way Sam's smile wavered. She didn't want to question her best friend, but it was quite recognizable that something about her and Blaze's connection wasn't right. She didn't seem excited whatsoever. Or maybe that was just because Carly was looking into the whole thing too much. Yeah, that was the only plausible reason she could come up with.

She pushed her friend up and walked to the entrance of the inside venue. "Good luck…and if you're not comfortable, don't do it." Sam nodded, biting her lip as Carly continued to talk, "Stay blonde."

"Stay brune." She said, and then showed a short grin. "Oh, and tell the Nub I said Emilee was pretty lucky too."

Carly looked confused but Sam knew he would be able to comprehend her message. It was the response to Freddie's statement earlier that day.

_"Blaze is an extremely lucky guy to be marrying someone like you…"_

For some reason, these words lingered in the back of her mind and didn't disappear. _I just got married for goodness sake…whatever feelings I had or now have for Fredweird must go. Pronto_.

**X**

Freddie sat on a chair in his apartment living room and sighed, throwing the empty bottle of beer carelessly into the trash can. This was what? His fifth or sixth beer this whole night? He tried to convince himself he'd stop at one, but the emotions overruled all rationality at that point.

Ugh, emotions. Right now, that word, those simple eight letters, were taking control of his life. So many emotions had been bottled up inside of him. There was antagonism, despondency, misery, agony, and even _sorrow_...there wasn't a sign of tranquility anywhere. Whatever tranquility he _did_ have was long gone. He had been deprived of everything. All that was left was ignominy; pure ignominy.

Samantha Puckett—no, Samantha Connors—the love of his life was now married to another man. He had even mapped out a plan on how to get her, because before all of the wedding chiz, he felt like Sam had felt something too. But when she told him about the engagement a few months ago, he saw the delight in her cobalt eyes, and though it wasn't with him, he wanted his best friend to be happy. At first he thought it was just the fact that she was actually getting married, but that went out the window just tonight. The feelings he had for Sam were greater than what he had felt for Emilee, and his feelings for Emilee were _extraordinary_.

Speaking of Emilee, he grabbed another bottle of beer and bitterly looked down at the wedding ring on his finger. Did the world have something against him? Was he always going to be this unlucky? First, Emilee's death, and now Sam's marriage. He couldn't even bare to think about it anymore.

Instead, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Spencer's number.

"Freddie!" Spencer's thrilled voice filled the phone. He couldn't match Spencer's enthusiasm. He was two steps from just hanging up, but he heard Spencer say, "I want you to help me with something tomorrow, alright?"

He thought about it for a second. Maybe a distraction is what he needed at this point. If he wanted to get over a married woman, he needed a distraction, right? "Sure," he answered, and pressed end, suddenly not feeling like talking to anyone.

He got up from the chair and walked into his room to change into his pajamas. Perhaps if he slept the night away, peacefully, he'd have less of a hangover in the morning.

_Cheers_, he thought, penetratingly, lying down in his bed. _To Sam and Blaze_.

**X**

"The wedding was amazing," Blaze grinned at his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You were the highlight of my night."

She punched him, softly. "Oh, shut up, you're required to say that."

He chuckled. "But most men don't mean it; I do."

She kissed him as they lay in their hotel room suite. Maybe this was why she loved him…maybe it was because of the constant compliments. Or maybe it was because they never fought. Or maybe it was because he was so…simple. That couldn't be right, could it? As a kid, and even now, she'd always loved someone who kept her looking alive. Someone like Freddie.

**X**

"Alright, Spence," Freddie said, walking into Spencer's apartment. "First, what do you need help with? And two, do you have any Advil or an Aspirin?"

"Yeah, in the cabinet," Spencer nodded to the kitchen. "And," he pulled off a sheet revealing two giant Sam and Blaze heads. "I want you to help me gloss my newest sculpture. It's my wedding gift to Sam and Blaze. I couldn't give it to them last night because they went on their honeymoon, but they'll be back today."

"And I'm outta here," Freddie grumbled, walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Wait, why won't you help me? Don't you think Sam and Blaze will like it?"

"Yeah, it's great, really," he said, trying to escape. "But I have a huge hangover and I'm not feeling too well."

Spencer could tell he was lying, but decided not to interrogate him at a moment like this. "Alright, well I'll ask Carly to help instead…if you need me, call me."

"Will do, thanks and bye."

As he walked out of Spencer's apartment, he groaned. So much for a distraction.

**X**

**AN-Alright, that's chapter two. Is everyone liking it so far? **

**jimbo74-Thanks! :), ilove2shipseddie-Thanks! :), SeddieFan99-Thanks! :) And to the guest who reviewed, thank you also!**

**I'll post chapter three when I get 4 reviews!**

**-Meg xx**


	3. Emilee

**AN-Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long…I just couldn't get this beginning right…I'm still not **_**as **_**satisfied as I think I should be, but I just **_**can't**_** figure out what I feel like it's missing. Anyway, review!**

"Here we are," Blaze stated, grinning at his wife as they arrived from their honeymoon. "Home, sweet home."

She tried her best to give him an authentic grin, but it was nearly impossible. The good thing, though – he didn't seem to notice her lack of eagerness. After last night, she didn't think she could _ever_ look at him again. In fact, she was mesmerized with how composed he was acting. Did he really _like_ it? In her opinion, it couldn't have gotten any worse.

That's not how sex was supposed to be. It was supposed to be an exhilarating moment for both the wife and the husband. It was supposed to be the first time the couple really _combined_ and felt _whole_ together. Why wasn't she feeling that way right now?

Clearing all deleterious thoughts from her head, she climbed out of the passenger seat and grabbed her luggage from the back. Once Blaze had opened the door, a huge wave of voices hit them. "Surprise!"

Sam looked around, a grin developing on her face as she noticed all the accustomed faces scattered around her living room. She then noticed Carly and Spencer standing in the epicenter of the room and made her way towards them both. "What is this?"

"Your welcome home party, of course," Carly laughed.

"Lookie," Spencer said, as Blaze walked over to his wife and placed a hand around her waist, making her wince slightly. "I made this for you guys."

Two guests rolled the two giant domes out of the kitchen and Sam snickered. "Where do you expect me to put this? There's no way I'm keeping it in my kitchen. My ham belongs in there."

Carly rolled her eyes as Spencer began to move towards the sculpture. "I made it so that it was inflatable and extremely fire resilient—"

The sculpture burst into flames and all the guests panicked. Carly and Sam were used to this kind of thing, though, and Blaze had been around long enough to know what a history Spencer had with fire.

"I'll get the fire extinguisher," Carly murmured.

"And that's my cue to get some ham."

**X**

_(Flashback)_

_Her hair was a rich shade of mahogany. It flowed in curly waves down her back to adorn her radiant, olive-toned skin complexion. Her eyes, framed by lengthy, dark lashes, were a bright emerald green and seemed to brighten the whole world. Her nose—straight, her lips—full. It was almost as if Freddie was meeting the picture perfect woman—except with a little less arrogance. Had she smiled, he would have sighed, inwardly, with gratification. Had she laughed, the whole world would laugh with her, and notice her extremely gorgeous high cheekbones while they were at it._

"_Hey," he said, picking up the bag of groceries she had dropped. "Your groceries kind of plummeted."_

_He passed her the bag and she took it, smiling appreciatively at him. "Thanks."_

"_No problem," he stated, and she began to saunter away. "Wait!"_

_She spun back around. "Yes?"_

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime," he started, grimacing at how movie-like this whole thing was becoming. "I mean, unless you don't drink caffeine, then I would totally go for a three meat pizza…well, unless you're vegetarian; then I'd get the veggie pizza, or if you don't like veggies, I'm sure you'd like the fruit place across the street—"_

_The girl let out a chuckle. "Coffee's just fine." She wrote her number on a slip of paper and gave it to him._

_He stared after her as she got into her car and drove away. Huh, to think about it, he didn't even get her name._

_**X**_

"_I can't believe this, baby!" Emilee, Freddie's wife, screeched, kissing Freddie full on the lips. This had to be the first time he felt joy in a long time—his relationship with Emilee wasn't as easy as he thought. At the time, the two were having financial problems—the number one thing that caused the two to have arguments and emotional fights. "We're having a baby!"_

"_I know!" he kissed her again and then bent down so that his face was right in front of her flat belly. "You're gonna change our lives, little one."_

"_She or he will…" Emilee assured him, as Freddie stood back up. She then placed her arms around his broad shoulders. "What do we do now?"_

"_Well," he said, stepping backwards. "I'm gonna go call Sam and tell her the great news."_

"_Sam?" the green eyed woman asked, incredulously. "We're having a baby together and the first thing you think about is Sam?"_

"_She's my best friend, baby," he said, walking back over to her. "I just want to let her know."_

"_Do you…do you like her? As more than a best friend?"_

"_Honey," he said softly. "You're the only one I love…the only one I want to start a family with. I love __**you**__ and only you."_

_Even as he spoke the words, his emotions and actions betrayed him. He knew his relationship with Emilee was brittle, and that he couldn't destroy it. Sam was just so…captivating and no matter how hard he tried, she was too much for him to push away. He felt like he needed her in his life—maybe more than Emilee. Heck, maybe even more than his crazy mother. The only person he could love? Truthfully? _

_That was easy. Her name consisted of three letters—S-A-M._

**X**

"_Come on, baby," Freddie whispered into Emilee's ear, trying his best to sound comforting. "You got this. Push as hard as you can."_

_She glared at him, inhaling and exhaling. "Doesn't it look like I'm trying?"_

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he squeezed her hand as he heard the doctor say 'one more push'. "Come on, Em. You got this."_

_She pushed as hard as she could and finally, a cry erupted through the room. Freddie smiled as he heard it, but soon the smile faltered as he noticed his wife's grip on his hand becoming less and less sturdier and more and more weak. "Freddie," he heard her whisper. "I'm done. Take care of Ethan, alright? And…go after Sam."_

_He frowned and another sound, one more alarming than the cry of the baby, filled the room. It was the sound of the heart monitor—gradually, it beeped out and soon formed nothing but a blank line._

"_Em?" he shook her shoulders, his lips shivering. "Em!"_

"_Sir, we're going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room." He ignored the doctor and kissed Emilee's lips one last time._

"_I do love Sam," he admitted. "I do and you deserve to know that…Em, you have to wake up! I have to tell you and you have to understand."_

"_Sir, I'm sorry, but—"_

_He couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the room, not wanting to be in there when they put her body away._

_**X**_

_Freddie waited miserably at Sam's apartment doorstep. He wanted nothing more than to cry, but he was a man, and men didn't cry, did they?_

_He inhaled as he heard footsteps approaching the door. "Nub? What are you doing here? It's 3 AM in the morning."_

_The only response he gave her was by leaning in and wrapping his arms around her. _

"_Um, you know I don't like—"_

"_Sam, Emilee died tonight…and so did Ethan." He was surprised at how blunt he was being. He couldn't really joke around at the moment and he let out all the tears on the car ride there._

_Sam's expression could be described as nothing if not complete horror. Should she ask questions? Nah, he probably wouldn't want to talk about that right now. "I—I…I'm really sorry."_

_He shook his head. "I don't need to hear that…"_

"_Then what do you need? Anything…I'll give it to you."_

_He walked into her apartment, drenching wet from the rain, and walked into her bedroom to lie on her bed. Gently, she lay beside him, trying to think of something to ease his pain._

_**X**_

"Carls?" Sam frowned. "Where's the nub at?"

"He wasn't feeling too well. He said he didn't want to come."

"Right," Sam said, scrunching her eyebrows together. "Well, I'm sure he wants a piece of this cake…I'll just take it right over to his apartment. I won't be long."

"But Sam—"

Sam didn't turn back, but instead, ran out the door and hopped into her car, revving the engine to life.

**First of all, thanks to everyone who reads, follows, or favorites this story! I really love reading your generous remarks.**

**To the reviewers:**

'**SeddieFan99'-Thanks so much! I'll try to continue the frequent updates, but life is quite busy! Not at the moment, but trust me, when summer for us college students is over…it's going to be **_**hectic**_**.**

'**LadyJames'-Let's just say Carly wasn't thinking correctly. Heck, who knows what she was thinking? ;) And actually, I think you'll grow to like Blaze. I'm trying to make him as likeable as ever because a lot of people have Sam dating some weird or dangerous kid and I just don't think she'd really be into the dangerous type after her childhood dating experiences. Blaze is a nice guy…just not for her.**

'**PinaySeddier'-Thank you! Like I said, I'll try to keep up with the frequent updates! Hope you liked this chapter! :)**

'**green aura'-Emilee will definitely be further explained in later chapters! Let's hope you like her place in this story. I could definitely make a flashback happen if that's what the readers want to see. :) And yep, Carly's slip up was inopportune indeed. Also, Blaze was a little uncomfortable, but he's not the type to hold drama! Yeah, Blaze Connors is kinda a boy band name :) I like it though and I hope you do too!**

'**Seddie3' (GUEST)-Thanks so much! If you continue to read this story, you'll find out exactly what they'll do with those lingering feelings! :)**

**Thanks! And I guess you can say this is Part 1! Part 2 will be up soon! :)**

**-Megan xx**


	4. Determined

**AN-Part 2!**

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid_," Sam mumbled to herself as she climbed out of her car, nothing but her cell phone and keys in her hands. "How could I have forgotten the cake?"

Sam finally reached the staircase after making her way across the rather large parking lot. After telling herself, consistently, that running up two flights of stairs to Freddie's apartment was worth it, she knocked on his door. When she got no reply, she looked back into the nearly empty parking lot, searching for his silver 2010 Camaro. It was there, which meant he had to be home, right?

Looking down at the phone in her hand, she dialed 1, Freddie's speed dial number. It went straight to voicemail. _"_Dude, answer your phone. I'm right outside your door."

She knocked again, disappointed to get the same silence as last time. _It's really resulting to this, Benson? _She thought, before taking a bobby pin out of her hair, and inserting it into the keyhole, easily gaining access to Freddie's locked apartment. As she stepped inside his flat, the familiar aroma of Freddie's odor hit her and she nearly fell over, relishing and treasuring what had entered her nostrils. She only smelled it when she was here, in his apartment, or hugging him, and now that she was married, she didn't think she'd be hugging a lot of different guys anytime soon.

"Here Dorky, Dorky, Dorky," she joked, laughing in spite of herself. "Where are you?"

She then heard someone…whimpering? She grimaced as she twisted the door to Freddie's bedroom open, only to find him tossing and turning in his bed sheets. The sheets were tangled up between his legs and there was a pool of perspiration surrounding him. She ran over to him and began to shake his shoulders as she heard him mumble something incoherent, but she could've sworn she heard 'Emilee' somewhere in there. "Dude!"

To no avail could she wake him up. She continued to shake his shoulders, but soon discovered that shaking him only made his nightmare worse. He began to scream in his sleep and now, more than ever, Sam was frightened. Running into the kitchen, she quickly searched for a cup and filled it with hot water. Racing back into his bedroom, she threw her hand in the air, watching as the hot water made contact with his face. At this, she saw his eyes snatch open and he sat up in bed, shuddering harder than he ever knew possible.

He looked around the room and for a minute, he could see nothing but blurriness, but soon, the blonde standing in his bedroom appeared clearly. "Sam? What…?"

Sam, who was breathing heavily, sat the empty cup in her hands on the dresser beside her. "You were having a dream. Either that or some kind of nightmare and you weren't waking up. You were crying and screaming and—I just..." she couldn't seem to form intelligible sentences, and instead, she ran a hand through her curls trying to process her thoughts.

He slipped out of bed and strode over to her, draping his arms around her. And suddenly, this position felt very familiar—just like the one two and a half years ago—the night when Emilee and Ethan died.

"You know what I said?" He asked, and he could see confusion rising on her face. "On the day Emilee told me she was pregnant, you know what I said? I told the baby it was going to change Emilee and me, and it did. In the worse way possible."

Sam pulled away from his hug and looked at him. She wasn't the best with emotions, but she wasn't the worse either. At first she felt like she should crack a joke to lighten the mood, but decided against it. This was Fredward—her best friend—after all. She had to show _some_ sympathy. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want…"

He shook his head and chuckled lightly, making Sam think she had said something amusing. She was pretty darn sure she hadn't, though, so she couldn't pinpoint exactly why he had laughed. "It's been two and a half years, Sam. I can't hide from this _feeling_ forever."

He looked down at the wedding ring he had yet to take off. She followed his gaze and it met the ring on her own finger. He kept his gaze on the floor, trying to find something to say. "I haven't taken this off in two and a half years. It's the only part of Emilee and Ethan that I have left."

She noticed the way his breath softened when he spoke the two 'E' names.

"You really loved her?"

Freddie shook his head. "No," he said, taking Sam off guard. "There was always someone who held me back. This girl meant more to me than Emilee did, and it scared me, truthfully. How could I pine after someone when I was a _married _man? Emilee told me, before her last seconds, to go after this certain girl." He paused before looking Sam in the eye. "And I didn't. I let her go."

Sam tried to hide her disappointment. So, there was another girl he was interested in? She wanted him in a way he didn't want her, or so she thought. She couldn't help but wonder who the girl that Freddie loved more than _Emilee_ was. _Whoever it is,_ Sam thought, angrily. _I ought to give her a good slap in the face for letting such a wonderful, nubby person leave._ "Why did you let her go?"

"Because," he said, shooting his stare to the wall. "Today, that beautiful woman is married to another man who is…exactly like myself. Except better I guess."

_Stupid girl_, Sam thought, shaking her head. "What's her name?"

"That's not important," he said, a little too quickly, deciding to change the subject. "Thank you for coming over here to check on me."

She scoffed, punching him in the arm, gently. "To check on you? Pfft. I came here to borrow a few slices of bacon."

He rolled his eyes. "In the fridge."

She smiled and made her way into the kitchen, grabbing the bacon she _didn't _need and deciding to ditch her welcome home party. Instead, she would stay here with her best friend, who at the time really needed someone to be there for you.

**X**

"Sam, where are you?" Blaze spoke into his phone, not bothering to hide his worry. "We're worried about you. Call back."

"Blaze, maybe she's fine," Carly said, trying not to come to any false conclusions. "All she said she was doing was going to Freddie's, dropping off the piece of cake that she never got, and coming back. It's not like anything could've happened. I'm sure she's fine," Carly ranted to herself. "_Please _be fine."

The party had ended nearly an hour ago and by then, everyone except for Carly and Spencer had left. "Did you find her in the bedroom?" Blaze questioned, looking at Spencer who was now coming down from the stairs. He had paint over his hands and what looked to be a few pieces of clay stuck in his hair. "You went into the arts and crafts room, didn't you?"

Spencer nodded and Carly sighed, frustratedly. "This is serious you guys. We've dialed both Sam and Freddie and neither of them picked up!"

"Freddie?" Blaze questioned, now hearing his name for the first time. "She's with him?"

Carly shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

Blaze didn't say anything for a few minutes, and instead, turned around. "Carly? Does Sam…did Sam and Freddie ever, you know, go out?"

Carly shook her head even though he was turned away from her. "No! Never! They're best friends."

Blaze nodded, looking at the picture of Sam and Freddie on the counter, which Sam had insisted be placed there. "Oh."

"Yeah," she said, walking over to place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I can assure you those two do _not_ have feelings for each other."

"Look, why don't we just drive over there and see if they're at Freddie's apartment?" Spencer butted in.

Carly grinned at her brother. "That's possibly the smartest idea you had since…well in forever."

**X**

"Let's play a game." Sam suggested, turning to face Freddie on the couch.

"Which one?" he asked, shutting off the TV.

"Interrogation or humiliation," she beamed. "We used to play it all the time when we were younger."

"We did, didn't we?" He grinned, his mind flowing back to the late past. "Except then it was called truth or dare."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll go first."

Freddie nodded and she spoke again. "Interrogation or humiliation?"

"Interrogation."

"Wuss," Sam said, hitting Freddie's arm. "But, is it true that your undying love for Carly has subsided?"

"A _long_ time ago," he said, nodding furiously. "I don't want to go down that road again. Now, it's my turn. Interrogation or humiliation?"

"Humiliation."

"I dare you to—"

"There you guys are!" Carly's chirper voice came from the front door. "We've been worried sick about you, Sam!"

"How did you guys get in here?" Freddie asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"It was unlocked." Spencer shrugged, appearing behind Carly. Next came Blaze, who looked like he was trying to hide his frustration.

"You should really lock your doors," he mumbled.

"Whatever," Sam said. "You guys found me."

She turned back to her male best friend. "I should go."

He smiled, lightly, at her. "Bye Sam. Thanks for the distraction."

She flashed him a grin before running into his room and grabbing her cell phone and keys off the dresser. "Bye!"

**X**

_Em,_ Freddie thought, staring up at the ceiling. _If you're there, give me a sign. I want you to know that until I get Sam to realize that I love her, I'll wear this wedding ring. You told me to go get her, and that's exactly what I'm going to do now._

**AN-What did you guys think of the chapter? It usually takes me so much longer to write a chapter, but this one came so easily to me! As usual, thanks to anyone who reads, favorites, or follows this story! I really appreciate it!**

**To the lovely people who reviewed, my replies to you are the following:**

'**LadyJames'-Yes, Sam **_**should**_** let Blaze go, but she's married to him. It's not that easy ;) Plus, it's not that she doesn't love him in a romantic way, because she **_**does**_**. It's just the fact that the love she has for a certain someone, could override what she feels for her husband. Thanks for reviewing!**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Pretty intense chapter, right? Sorry for making you tear up xD. My apologies! I hope you cry tears of **_**joy**_** from this chapter! :)**

'**Friends4ever55'-Haha! How do you think Sam going to see Freddie turned out? Tell me in a review! ;)**

'**PinaySeddier'-Thanks for loving this chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed this one, too! Review! **

**Bye guys! Until next time!**

**-Megan xx**


	5. Kids?

**AN-Chapter 5! I just want to say really quickly that there might not be an update tomorrow because I plan on going out of town to visit my family. I haven't seen them in roughly two months. Happy Reading :) This chapter is mostly dialogue (Which, in my opinion, I'm not the best at. I'm better with descriptiveness and mental feelings; not talking.)**

**Oh yeah, so, I really struggled writing this chapter because I wasn't entirely sure what direction to approach. I hope you still like it!**

Sam grumbled as she rolled over in bed the next morning, her mind still fuzzy with the last remnants of yesterday being chased away by the realization that whatever happened was now over. She remembered hanging at Freddie's place yesterday, and how she was there when he had a nightmare of some sort. She was just glad she could be there to help before the nightmare got out of hand.

With a mental sigh, Sam allowed her brain to focus on the day ahead of her and vigilantly, she opened one eye. Her azure iris met Blaze's bare chest in front of her and she noticed just how gorgeous he looked when he was asleep. Smiling, she caressed his cheek and then slipped out of bed; ignoring the coldness she felt when she escaped Blaze's hold.

"Babe?" Blaze's masculine, groggy voice filled the master bedroom and Sam turned back around, disappointed to see he was conscious. She walked over to him and lay on top of his physique, her head using his chest as a cushion. As he draped his left arm, tightly, around her petite figure, she felt warmth inside her body. Though she was comfortable, she did feel a pang of awkwardness wash over herself. It felt strangely familiar, like yesterday when they'd just gotten back from their honeymoon.

"If I woke you, you need to go back to sleep," she told him, yawning.

"You seem to be sleepy yourself," he pointed out, negligently toying with her unruly curls.

She rolled her eyes and played with the tiny hairs on his chest. "Why're you concerned about me? You're the one who has to work today, right? I have the whole week off."

"Yes, baby, I do have to work, but you should know I'd rather stay home with you and do certain things," he beamed and she gave him two thumbs up, trying to hide her discomfort. She bit back a retort as well as a frown. He was her husband now, and doing anything remotely negative could ruin everything. "I want to ask you something."

"Shoot," she prodded, rolling over so that she had her own space on the bed.

"Why'd you make me use protection the other night?"

Nearly choking on her own saliva, she swiftly hopped out of the bed and into the attached bathroom, gulping down the tap water from the sink. As soon as the queasiness disappeared, she slowly walked back into their room where Blaze lay in his same position on the bed. "Excuse me?"

"I said—"

"I know what you said," she snapped, rolling her eyes. "I meant…why do you ask?"

"Don't you want kids now that we're married?"

She paused, not moving any closer or any further away. Did she want kids? She had never really thought about it. It never occurred to her that she'd ever have to be making such a decision. "I guess kids would be alright…I just don't want to rush into it."

"Rush into it? Sam, we're perfectly capable of taking care of an adolescent…or many more whenever the time comes. Do you not want them with me?"

"Why're we talking about this?" She tried her best to avoid his question, though she could see he was growing more and more aggravated with her irrelevant answers.

"I just want to start a family with my beautiful wife and have beautiful children and—"

"Soon, Blaze," Sam said, strolling over to where he lay on the bed. "I promise."

She, of all people, should know not to keep promises.

…

He'd been up all afternoon, doing nothing but trying to formulate a good plan on how to win Sam back. It'd been anything but simple. Every idea he came down with either hurt Sam, or someone close to her, such as Blaze. Freddie had always thought fighting for a girl would be easy, but Sam, she wasn't just _any_ girl. He was positive that Samantha Puckett was the girl for _him_. It wasn't always easy to find that spark for someone else.

While chewing on the tip of his ballpoint pen, he heard a knock sound on his apartment door. Quickly stuffing the notepad and pen under the feathery pillow on his couch, he ran to the door and opened it, revealing someone he wouldn't have ever thought would come to his apartment alone.

"Blaze?"

"Hey Freddie," he said, taking a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. Freddie didn't know whether or not to let him in or stand awkwardly at the door. "Can I come in?"

Freddie moved aside, not saying a word. He bit his tongue as he held back all the profanities he wanted to slur at this man. He had it all coming to him; he was married to _Sam Puckett_ for God's sake. Now that he was alone with Blaze, he could have said anything he wanted to say and no one would know; they'd have no proof. But like the civilized man Freddie's mom had taught him to be, he composed himself, breathing in slightly. "Not that I'm not glad to see you," _Lies_. He was anything but glad to see him. "But why are you here? At my apartment? Alone?"

"Sam told me about your…problem." At the mention of Sam's name, Freddie's mind wandered off, but he soon was pulled back into reality. "Freddie?"

"Oh, yeah…what problem?"

Blaze didn't speak a word. He merely moved his head to the stand beside the couch, where a photo of Freddie, Emilee, and Ethan lie.

"Oh," it was all that could escape his lips.

"Yeah, I just…Sam and I had a talk about having kids in the near future—" Freddie gulped down another slur of derogatory language. "—and I told her I had to work, but I didn't. I thought she didn't want to have kids with _me_, so I…I went to the adoption services…and…I think your son is alive."

Freddie breathed in a sharp breath. No one was supposed to know that. Especially not Blaze.

**AN-Eh? A little drama going on ;) How do you feel about it? Review?**

**As always, thanks to anyone who reads, favorites, or follows this story! To the reviewers:**

'**SeddieFan99' (GUEST)-Well, did you like this chapter too? ;) Review!**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Lol, like I told you in the PM, I'm not too sure whether or not I should use Gibby as a character in this particular story, but I can see if I can squeeze him in. (No Cibby, though.) Review!**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-Haha, naw. Blaze is a simple guy. He rarely likes getting into drama, but that doesn't mean he doesn't **_**want**_** to sometimes. Haha! Review!**

'**Moviepal'-Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it! Keep reviewing, please! Thanks! :)**

'**LadyJames'-Yes! Blaze is somewhat like Freddie! He's nice, caring, and sentimental. I don't think I'll have him like an exact replica of Freddie; he just has some of the same qualities as Freddie. Review, please!**

'**PinaySeddier'-Yeah, you'll learn a thing or two or Blaze. He will **_**not**_** tolerate anyone going after his wife. Heck, I can see how he has a point, but still…Seddie forever! Haha. :)**

'**Friends4ever55'-Yes, 'friendship'. Let's call it that **_**for now**_**. Haha, review! :)**

'**Lauren' (GUEST)-Thanks! Keep reviewing! Tell me what you do or don't like! :)**

'**ChicagoBears'-Thanks! I guess it just came to me ;) Thanks for reviewing and continue if you will! :)**

'**KrisLovesSeddie'-Thanks for loving it! ;) Review, please! **

**Thanks guys! And review, please! Leave your name if you're a guest so you'll know which reply is yours when I reply to reviews! :) **

**-Megan xx**


	6. Adoption

**AN-Chapter 6! So, turns out there **_**is**_** an update today. My family actually is coming down **_**here**_** instead! :) Also, I'm sure everyone reading this story is somewhat fluent in English, but I'll still say this: I don't think a phrase I used in this chapter is an idiom, but the phrase I used is **_**around the corner**_** and just for clarification and/or foreign readers, I want you to know that, that does **_**not**_** literally mean around the corner, at least not when I use it. When I use it, it means near or close.**

**Disclaimer: I'm an 18 year old girl; not a 47 (I think) year old man and I'm pretty darn sure I don't own any part of iCarly. I own Blaze, Ethan, and Emilee, though!**

**On with the show…**

"_Yeah, I just…Sam and I had a talk about having kids in the near future—" Freddie gulped down another slur of derogatory language. "—and I told her I had to work, but I didn't. I thought she didn't want to have kids with me, so I…I went to the adoption services…and…I think your son is alive."_

_Freddie breathed in a sharp breath. No one was supposed to know that. Especially not Blaze._

**X**

For a while, Freddie stood frozen. Motionless. Immobile. He knew he'd have to react somehow, but he couldn't figure out which route to take. Ethan was _alive_, and someone besides Freddie knew. He nervously played with the hem of his t-shirt, and mentally began doing breathing exercises.

Freddie finally settled down and nodded, taking in the way Blaze was staring at him like he was demented. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

If Freddie didn't have an extreme distaste for Blaze right now, he would have almost thought the glance Blaze shot him was an unpretentious one out of consideration.

"Look man," Blaze started, averting his irises to the floor. "I know that must be super hard to hear, but—"

Freddie gritted his teeth. "_Answer my question—how did you come to this conclusion?_"

"Like I said, I told Sam I had to work today, but I really didn't. Instead, I headed to the adoption place around the corner from our house and I was searching, like any person would be if they were to head there." He paused for a short second, trying to put all of his thoughts into words. "There was this adorable little brunette toddler, who looked just under three years old, and he kept _staring_ at me. It was weird. His emerald eyes were warm and welcoming…and I walked over to him, and he seemed to like my presence and my attitude. His name tag said Ethan Benson on it. At first, I thought, _Hmph, coincidence_, but then I started thinking about you and the pictures I've seen of Emilee…and he looked _exactly_ like the little boy in this picture." He pointed to the same picture on the stand that he had used earlier. The picture was edited, of course. A different picture of Emilee was cut out and placed onto the natural one of Ethan being held by Freddie, though Freddie didn't look excited. Freddie's eyes snatched away from the picture, turning back to Blaze as he continued to talk. "It makes me wonder why Sam never mentioned anything about a funeral for Ethan."

That one little comment sent Freddie over the edge. He opened the door to his apartment and grabbed Blaze by the shirt and pushed him out of the door. "Goodnight, Blaze."

"Wait, Freddie!" Blaze said, trying to push back in. Freddie closed the door anyway, locking it and leaning back onto it, closing his eyes. He almost thought Blaze was gone, but when he heard his voice, softer this time, he knew he wasn't. "Was that your son?"

Freddie nodded even though Blaze couldn't see him. "Yes, Blaze," he said, his eyes still sealed shut. "That _was_ my son, but you have to do me a favor. Never. Tell. Anyone."

**X**

"Honey, I'm home!" Blaze called, stepping into his household to portray the cliché family husband. He walked into the living room to see Sam sleeping peacefully on the couch. He leant down and kissed her cheek, the kiss being gone as soon as it had been planted.

He sighed, inwardly, taking in the events from today. He didn't get to ask Freddie the _real_ question he wanted, half out of fear and half out of Freddie shutting him out of the door before he could even think of a proper way to ask.

_Is there even a proper way to ask someone if you can adopt their only son_, he thought to himself. _Not to mention he was presumed deceased._

Maybe Freddie wouldn't take it the wrong way. Maybe Freddie wouldn't mind Blaze adopting his son. Would he have a problem with his son becoming _Ethan Connors_ instead? Heck, he's the one who abandoned his own son anyway and used death to cover it up.

Blaze shook his head and walked up to his bedroom, taking out a notepad and pen and jotting down ways he could break it to Freddie that he wanted to adopt his son.

**X**

Freddie sulked around his room, where might I mention, he had been hiding in for a few days. He didn't have it in him to do anything that required moving. Though he hadn't given up on creating ideas for how to win Sam over, he had put it on a hiatus for about four days.

Ever since Blaze confronted him about his son, he couldn't seem to think about anything else. He didn't _want_ to put Ethan up for adoption two years ago, but he couldn't _handle_ being with Ethan without thinking of how he _killed_ Emilee.

He knew it was wrong to tell everyone Ethan had died, but he couldn't say that he was alive. People would wonder where he actually was, and he didn't have the heart to tell them that he put his kid up for adoption. He completely understood why some parents did it, and they had a great reason. But he, he didn't _want_ his child because he _killed_ Emilee. His point, to some, might have no logic. Some people might say it was a mistake, but it was still murder, and he was pretty sure no one wanted to live with a murderer.

The guilt hadn't left him yet, but it would wash over soon…right?

**AN-Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, or follows this story. As for the reviewers:**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Lmao, yes! I completely agree with you xD**

'**LadyJames'-I don't think Sam would really care he lied to her (well, maybe a bit), but I think she'd be more concerned on **_**where**_** he went. Review! :)**

'**(GUEST)'-Haha, I'm taking that as a compliment. Review :)**

'**KrisLovesSeddie'-Blaze is most definitely **_**not**_** perfect. Wait until Blaze asks Freddie if he can adopt his son. Review! :D**

'**angeface0109'-Lol, Sam's not for all that, but Blaze is. He's the family type. He wants lots of children with Sam, but Sam doesn't want **_**that many **_**children, and quite frankly, I'm sure she won't want children with him anyway. ;)**

'**SeddieFan99'-Thanks! I hope you like this one, too! Review :D**

'**PinaySeddier'-Haha, rants are fine by me xD And lol, typical love triangle, right? And yes! You're so right. Sam loves Blaze, but Sam's **_**in love with **_**Freddie. You got it all down pack ;) Review, yes?**

'**icarlyvictoriousfan'-Thanks! I'm glad you like it :) Review! **

**Alright, thanks fellow writers and readers. I love your reviews xx. Keep them coming! :)**

**-Meg xx**


	7. Adoption II

**AN-Alright guys, this chapter took so long, I know, and I'm super sorry! The thing is, is that I wrote so many versions of this chapter before I got reviews, and when I got the reviews, I began to flip out because so many people want so many different things to happen. All I could think was 'Dammit' at the time. Some people's points of views were 'Ethan's alive. Yay' and others were like 'Why the **_**hell**_** is Ethan alive?' So, as you can see, I got stuck. I realize that not every chapter is going to please everyone since everyone has different opinions. I tried my hardest to go half and half on what you guys wanted. Review! :)**

**PS. I just got back from the doctor's office for my little sister and it was **_**terrifying**_**. Let me tell you guys, I nearly **_**passed out**_**.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

_You got this,_ Freddie thought to himself, looking down at a picture of Ethan. _You can do it_.

He got out of his car and sighed, his legs quivering as he walked up to the entryway. Immediately after opening the door, the familiar whiff of citrus air freshener hit his nostrils. It was strong; so strong he thought it had knocked him back a few feet. He pulled himself together and continued walking in the direction of one of the front desk women. The receptionist smiled at him from a distance, but he knew it was all a part of her job, so he decided not to smile back. Instead, he walked past her and onto the next desk, where the next receptionist looked a little more…'him' today.

"Hello, I'm Clara," the woman said, emotionlessly. She sounded like she was a robot, which kind of annoyed Freddie. She didn't even bother to shake his hand, which he actually didn't mind whatsoever. He wasn't really feelin' the mood today either. "Welcome to Adopt Offspring Humane Services, or if you're feeling mighty lazy today, you can call us the A.O.H.S for short. Now, do you have an appointment for Dr. Miracle today?"

"Um, actually, no," Freddie said. "I wanted to adopt a child…I'm kind of a walk-in."

"So, like I just said, you're here to see our walk-in servicer, Dr. Miracle?"

"Uh, I guess…?" He hadn't been to this place in two years. How did they expect him to know who these doctors were and what they did?

"Come along," the lady said, sluggishly waving her hand in the air. She led him to a big white door at the end of the hall, and slid her card in the slot, making the double doors creak open. "Dr. Miracle will be right with you."

She slammed the door behind her and Freddie took a seat in one of the white chairs. He twiddled nervously with his fingers and tried hard to push all thoughts of how Sam might react out of his head.

He thought long and hard a few nights ago about what he wanted to do with his son. He thought the guilt he had begun to feel would wash away quickly, but he was wrong; so_ wrong_. It had only gotten worse. After spending day after day in his and Emilee's bed; after desperately wanting Sam there to comfort him again; after walking in and out of the room he and Emilee _would_ have given to Ethan; and _especially_ after replaying the night Blaze had come over. Something clicked inside of him that night. Something terrifying; well, at least to him. The way Blaze told him it was weird that there was never a funeral for Ethan—he took it all to the head. He then realized not only did Emilee say to go after Sam, but she also said to _take care of Ethan_.

Hm, it seemed he failed to do both of those things correctly.

"—just get me some pickles and hot and spicy sauce, will ya? I'm starving."

Freddie's head turned to the door where a chubby, brunette man stood, stubble evident on his chin. _Third weirdo of the day_, he thought bitterly, and sat up straighter in the chair.

"Mr. Benson, is it?"

"Yeah," Freddie shook the guy's hand. "That's me."

"So, you're thinking about adopting a child?" Freddie nodded. "Alright, I'm required to ask you some questions then. Do you have a criminal record?"

"No,"

"Are you connected or close to someone who could cause a bad influence over the child?"

His mind wandered off to Sam, and how she'd been to juvie multiple times. He shook his head no anyway. He knew Sam wouldn't hurt a kid; his kid, anyway.

"What's your family like?"

Freddie shrugged. "A mom and some best friends. They're nice enough."

"You don't have a father?"

"Left my mom and I when I was born."

"Is there any chance _you'd_ ever do what your father did and leave this child unattended or abandoned?"

Freddie didn't say anything for a second. He had already done that. "No sir."

"Great, I'll send you some documents in the mail to sign if you'll just write your address on this sheet of paper. Afterwards, you can follow me to where all the kids are taken care of. Also, this week, we'll check out the kid's biological parents information and we'll see if we can locate them."

Freddie hesitantly picked up the pen and wrote his information down, as well as signing his signature.

"Follow me." Dr. Miracle said. He led him out of the doors and down the hall to a huge room where kids were crawling and walking around. "Find the one that speaks to you."

Freddie nodded, though he didn't need to _find_ anyone. He spotted someone walking towards him who he hadn't seen in two years. He almost let a smile grow upon his lips, but remembered he was doing this for Emilee. Sure, he'd learn to love his son again, but for now, he didn't know how long it would take to get used to.

"Da?" The little boy spoke and looked Freddie straight into his eyes. He had Emilee's eyes, which again, was a reminder that he was doing this for Emilee. Not for himself, but for someone who, even though was deceased, still was helping him guide his life in all directions.

**X**

"This is the one you want?" Dr. Miracle asked, as Freddie walked out with Ethan in his arms.

"Yeah, he, uh, he spoke to me…just like you said he would."

The doctor smiled and led him to the checkout area. "Like I said, we'll send you some documents in the mail, and we're leaving you with this little guy for a _week_ and throughout the week, someone will come over and make sure you're doing a great job. Is your wife okay with this?"

"Yeah," Freddie said, glancing at his wedding ring. "She loves kids."

"Great, I'll expect one of my workers to see her too."

Freddie couldn't object by the warning glance the man was giving him. "Uh, yeah, sure…"

"Great, you're good to go, Mr. Benson."

**X**

"Alright Ethan," Freddie said, as he and Ethan arrived in his apartment. "It's me and you now, okay?"

The boy nodded and grinned. "Da?"

Freddie bent down so he was eye to eye with his son. "Yeah, I'm your daddy, and…you have to understand that I have to get used to you, alright?"

"Da!"

"Yeah," Freddie said again. "You have to get used to me, too."

**X**

"Hey babe?" Blaze asked, looking in the kitchen where Sam was cooking herself a whole ham. "Remember how I said I wanted kids? Well, I was looking into it, and I thought maybe you'd be up for adopting one."

Sam groaned. "You're kidding, right?"

"No…I actually found a kid you might like."

"Blaze, I told you _soon_ we'll have our own kids, alright?"

"I know your 'soon', Sam," Blaze said, annoyed. "It could be in ten to twelve months!"

"What's wrong with that?" Sam said, placing the ham in the oven. "Is there a problem that I want to wait?"

"Well, what if I don't want to wait?"

Sam paused, and then spoke firmly. "Well, I guess you'll have to find yourself another whore to knock up. Maybe go back to that Chelsea lady. She seemed to like your late nights."

"Aw, baby, you know it's not like that." Blaze said, softly. "That was two years ago."

"And that makes it any better?" Sam asked, pushing him away as he tried wrapping his arms around her. "I'll be back in the morning. Make sure you take my ham out of the oven so you don't burn this house down."

She grabbed her cell phone and keys and headed out of the front door in the pouring rain.

"Sam!" he called. "Where are you going?"

She ignored him and continued to climb in the car.

"I know it was wrong, baby," he said to her. "But it was two years ago. Why're you still on that?"

She fired up the engine and drove away, not feeling in the mood to argue with her husband. Taking out her phone, she dialed Freddie's number, pressing the phone up to her moist ear. "I'll be over in ten, alright?"

**AN-Well, that was…nice. Anyway, don't start disliking Blaze **_**yet**_**. Really, he's a good guy, but just like everyone else in the world, he did some things that weren't right, and yes they **_**were**_** accidents, but it doesn't make it better. Anyway, now Freddie has Ethan. So, all of these things will ignite Seddie lights so that they can shine! Haha, thanks to everyone who reads, follows, or favorites this story. To the reviewers:**

'**SeddieFan99'-Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too! :)**

'**Friends4ever55'-How's this chapter for an update ;)**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Lmao, your reviews make me laugh! Make me laugh some more! :D**

'**LadyJames'-I guess he thought that since Emilee died giving birth to Ethan, that Ethan killed Emilee. Emilee was kind of the only thing Freddie had left to distract him from Sam, and she was good to him as a wife. And I know! Like I said, don't dislike Blaze now! He's a good person (way deep down inside) Review, please!**

'**PinaySeddier'-Thanks for the amazing compliment! Well, how'd you like this chapter? I hope it was great like you say the others were! :)**

'**Kyle McShade'-Everyone pities Freddie right now. It's not a good feeling whatsoever. Well, I would think. I kinda feel bad for writing this role for him to take.**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-Your review was the one I said 'dammit' to! Lol, I thought it **_**would**_** be a good idea for Freddie and Sam to adopt Ethan together, but having Ethan right now, in my opinion could make them realize things (that I have yet to figure out ;) ) Review!**

'**green aura'-That's a very good assumption, but Freddie feels like since Emilee died giving birth to Ethan, that it was Ethan's fault. Now guilt has basically killed him, so that's why what happened in this chapter actually happened (If that doesn't make any sense, sorry). Also, I mean, yeah, that would be logical, but you'll find out later that Freddie didn't even…do something (I probably shouldn't reveal that right now, but you'll find out!) And, how can you say that!? *fake gasps* It's never too late for Sam and Freddie! And yeah, at the end of this chapter, you found out **_**part**_** of Blaze's secret. Thanks for the review! **

'**purpleseddielove'-Lol, aw thanks so much! I love writing so this means a lot to me! I will keep it up, thanks!**

'**Moviepal'-Thank you lots! Review!**

**Alrighty guys, keep the reviews coming! I would like lots of feedback! Thanks!**

**-Meg xx**


	8. Confusion

_(Previous Chapter)_

_She fired up the engine and drove away, not feeling in the mood to argue with her husband. Taking out her phone, she dialed Freddie's number, pressing the phone up to her moist ear. "I'll be over in ten, alright?"_

(This Chapter)

"Excuse me, what?" Freddie sputtered into the phone, completely in shock.

"Do you, too, have a problem tonight? Gosh, what's wrong with men these days—"

"No," Freddie said, shaking his head. "It's not a problem; it's just—"

"Then great," she said, shrugging. "Like I was saying eight seconds ago, I'll be over in ten."

"Wait, but—no—" Before Freddie could decline once and for all, Sam had clicked off of the line, leaving him to talk to nothing but a dial tone. Ethan watched in amusement as his father threw the phone at the wall. Freddie sighed and looked around his messy apartment. He then averted his gaze to the laughing ball of poop on the floor. Maybe adopting his son back was a mistake…he knew nothing about parenting. It was probably a reason Emilee died; to show Freddie just how terrible he was by himself. He needed a woman in his life, which through his perspective, was pretty pathetic.

Once again, he tore his glance away from his son and momentarily thought about taking his son right back up to the A.O.H.S., telling them that giving Ethan to him would be a _delusional_ idea. "Alright, how are parents supposed to do this?"

He picked Ethan up and positioned him in the crib in his new room. "Go to sleep." His voice was nowhere near intimidating. "Ethan, I'm not kidding. Sleep." His child merely laughed in his face. "Ethan…this is the last strike." Still nothing. Finally, he made the decision to scold him. He prepared his tone so that it was forceful, "Ethan! Go. To. Sleep!"

His son stopped laughing, and for a second, Freddie thought that had done the trick…that is until Ethan began to cry irrepressibly. Grumbling to himself, he picked the little boy up again and tried playing with him instead. He tossed him in the air, pretended to eat his fingers, and even ticked his growing belly. The bellow sounding from Ethan still hadn't diminished. "Please," Freddie supplicated, placing Ethan back in the crib. "Please, for me…f-for your daddy."

Ethan stopped crying, though still not sleeping, and Freddie silently thanked God for doing him such a favor. He strolled out of the room, and slowly sealed the door, leaning back onto a nearby wall. The silence came and went, quickly, as not even a minute after Ethan had settled down; there was a brash pounding on the door. Ethan began sobbing again, and Freddie shook his head, knowing that now he'd have to explain the whole thing to Sam. He wasn't quite sure he was ready to do it, though.

He opened the door, and Sam frowned as she walked in and heard the loud noise. "What's that?"

"Um, new neighbors upstairs. Their baby is _super loud_."

Sam shrugged. "It sounds so close."

"Yeah, well, these walls aren't exactly thick."

As Sam walked closer in, the cries only sounded less distant. "Are you sure the cry is coming from the people above you?"

"Positive," Freddie nodded, trying his best to look convincing.

Sam looked at Freddie, and then turned around to look at the place where it seemed the cry was coming from. She made a quick dash for Ethan's room, but Freddie was one step away from her. "You can't go in there!"

"Benson…" Sam glared at him, trying to move past his body. "Why not?"

"You can't go in there because…I have a lady friend in there."

At this, Sam burst out laughing. "And she just happens to be crying like that? Right, I _so_ believe you. What's really in there?"

He still didn't have the guts to tell her. "Fine, you caught me…I'm gonna be babysitting my friend's baby for the week, and he won't go to sleep."

"You have friends?" She joked, and pushed past him and into Ethan's room anyway. She picked Ethan up, slowly, and began rocking him back and forth, singing soft lullabies to him. Ethan's cries receded and Freddie scowled at the blonde. He had gone through all that playing and all he really had to do was sing and rock back and forth. He couldn't help but grin, though. To see Sam comforting his son almost seemed surreal; it made him think _she_ was the mother Ethan needed, and the mother he wanted Ethan to have.

After placing the now sleeping toddler in the crib, Sam turned back to Freddie as they both quietly exited the room.

"Now, _that's_ how you do it," she smirked, lying beside Freddie on his bed.

"How did you get so good with babies?"

"It's a natural gift," she told him, grinning. "It's funny; that baby reminded me so much of Emilee—"

She regretted the words as soon as they poured out of her mouth. She knew Freddie was having a hard time as is with his current situation. She could see it in his eyes at the wedding; he wasn't happy. Whatever was going on with him hadn't left. She just wished she knew _what_. Maybe it was the woman he had told her about the other night. She still wanted to slap some sense into that lady. She peered over at Freddie to see him reaction to what she had said. Nothing. His expression gave off nothing. She said nothing, but instead, just like two years ago, pulled him in for a big hug, and struggled to find words to say, until finally, she came to the conclusion that there really was nothing to be said.

**X**

"Uh," Sam groaned, rolling over in bed the next morning. She kept her eyes shut tight, not ready to face whatever was shining through the window. "Blaze, baby? Is that you?"

She received nothing but a quick groan, and smiled to herself. She thought about it for a while, before leaning over to kiss the man in bed with her, her eyes still shut. She tried to make the kiss as intense as possible, and she had to admit, Blaze's lips hadn't felt this amazing in a long while. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and again, she felt different. _Better_ with this kiss.

Finally, she opened her eyes, and they widened as she saw the person lying underneath her was not her husband. "Shit!"

Freddie's eyes popped open and he watched as she panicked, trying to stay composed himself. He had just kissed Sam Puckett, a married woman, a woman who didn't belong to _him_.

"Woah," she said, breathlessly. "What the _hell_ just happened?"

"I don't know," he uttered, slipping from under the covers and running a hand through his already disheveled hair. "_You _kissed _me_."

"I thought you were Blaze!" she exclaimed. "He and I got into a fight yesterday night, and I thought kissing him would be my way of apologizing—I just—"

A loud sob erupted from the baby monitor on Freddie's bedroom. _Saved by the baby_, he thought, rushing out of the room, Sam following behind. Freddie immediately handed Ethan to Sam, and she walked into the kitchen and placed him in the high chair. "So, what's his name?"

Freddie was taken aback by her question, and struggled to find a believable answer. "Einstein!" he blurted, scolding himself mentally for replying so stupidly.

"Einstein?" Sam scoffed, shaking her head. "Your friend must've been completely drunk when she thought of that name. It's almost as bad as Fredward."

Freddie laughed, dryly. "Ha ha. You're _so_ funny."

She didn't reply, but instead handed 'Einstein' a bowl of Cheerios.

Not long after Ethan finished his breakfast, Freddie turned on the alphabet show and he and Sam sat down on the couch. They couldn't even get a great start to their conversation, before a knock sounded on the door. Sam threw Freddie a confused glance and he shrugged.

"Were you expecting anyone?"

He shook his head but headed for the door. "Dr. Miracle—what are you doing here?"

_No, no, no!_ "Hi Mr. Benson," he smiled, allowing himself into Freddie's apartment. "Ah, and you must be Mrs. Benson. How are you?"

"Um, actually, I'm his—"

"—my wife…my lovely wife." He gave Sam a sharp look, and she glared back at him, asking for answers.

"Samantha Benson, how are you sir?" She asked, smiling at the man. He shook her hand and looked over to where Ethan was engaged in the show he was watching. "Wow, Mr. Benson, you're doing a great job with this young one. It's only been a day, too."

Freddie smiled, nodding at Dr. Miracle. "So, how long have you wanted a child, Mrs. Benson?"

Sam almost smiled, but remembered Freddie's secrecy. She had to admit, she did like being called Mrs. Benson. "Um, for a very long time. I…uh, I'm unable to conceive children of my own."

Dr. Miracle nodded. "Well, that's unfortunate. I'm glad you were able to adopt Ethan then."

_Adopt? Ethan? _So many unanswered questions flowed through her brain at that minute that it didn't even click to her yet who _Ethan_ was. "Uh, yeah, real lucky."

"Well, Mr. & Mrs. Benson, I've actually come to inform you that the biological father of Ethan Benson didn't sign his name on the birth certificate. Only the mother –Emilee West – did."

Freddie stole a nervous glance to Sam and saw she wore the most confused face ever.

"Wait," Sam gulped, trying to pry away the thought that had popped into her head. "_That's_," she pointed to the little boy watching the alphabet show. "Ethan Benson?"

Dr. Miracle nodded and Sam shook her head, furiously. "There's no way…I mean…this is one of Freddie's friend's child. He's just babysitting."

Dr. Miracle shook his head, and then turned to Freddie. "I thought you said your wife was fine with this."

"She is," Freddie assured him. "I just—"

"Come on, Frednub," Sam said, gently punching him in the shoulder. "Tell this guy that little boy over there is Einstein."

A complete look of horror flashed across her face when she saw his lips in a straight line. That's when she knew _for sure_ something was happening. "Freddie?"

**AN-Ha, I'm gonna stop there and leave you guys wanting more (hopefully). Thanks to anyone who reads, favorites, and/or follows this story. Now, to the reviewers:**

'**LadyJames'-I know, right! Ever since I began to write these chapters, all I could think of was 'Oh Blaze. How broken you'll be.' Haha. So, what'd you think of the Sam/Freddie moments in this chapter? Review!**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Once again, thanks for making me laugh super hard! There was barely any mention of Blaze in this chapter. Just Ethan, Sam, and Freddie! So, I hope that made you happy xD**

'**Moviepal'-Fireworks definitely did go off ;) What'd you think? Next chapter will reveal more! Review!**

'**SeddieFan99'-What'd you think? :) Review!**

'**Friends4ever55'-Lol, yes, I think you mentioned your love3 times before the final one :) Haha, thanks for waiting! Review! :D**

'**Kyle McShade'-Thanks. **

'**green aura'-I love how you observe these things so well, and yes! I've never adopted anyone or anything, so I was completely clueless! Sorry about that! Well, I can guess, and I'm sure you can too, that Sam will **_**not**_** take this whole thing well. She'll probably curse him out or punch him a few times xD Review!**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-Haha, thanks, I try. :) And it's fine! Take your time! I really appreciate your reviews! **

**As a matter of fact, I appreciate every single one of my reviews! I hope you guys can tell that. I don't say it often, but I mean it. xx (**_**Stop being a sap, Meg xD)**_

_**Anyway, I hope this chapter made you guys hungry for more. There's plenty more food for everyone! :) Stick around a grab a plate. Ha, that was clever. :D Review!**_

_**-Megan xx**_


	9. Lies

**AN-First things first, I just want to say that the quote from the first chapter is not mine. It's not really a quote, since I have no idea who created it. Actually, while I was writing the first chapter of this story, my best friend was over and we played this silly game where we gave each other good advice. His good advice to me was 'If you love two men, choose the second. You wouldn't have started loving the second if you had really loved the first'. And right here, right now, I'm just gonna say I'm pretty sure he didn't come up with that either (as a matter of fact I'm pretty positive), but anyway…sorry for the rant. Enjoy the next chapter. It picks up right where the previous chapter left off. **

**PS. There's two references in this chapter. There's one from **_**Twilight**_** and one from **_**Drake & Josh. **_**Anyone catch them? **

For three excruciating seconds, Freddie could feel every pair of eyes on him, well except for Ethan's – his eyes were still glued to the TV. Freddie kept his gaze on Sam the whole time, trying to ask for just a few more minutes to explain things.

"Uh, Mr. Benson, I just wanted to tell you that coincidentally, Ethan has the same last name as you. There will be no need to change anything. The last thing I want to know is if you ever received those documents in the mail." Freddie shook his head, but didn't avert his eyes to any other place in the room. His eyes stayed locked on the blue-eyed woman in front of him. "Alright, well, that's all. I'll be on my way. Have a nice day, Mr. and Mrs. Benson."

With that, the doctor got up and headed for the door, closing it on his way out. Out of habit, the first two words Freddie wanted to say were, "I'm sorry", but held his words back.

"I want answers," Sam demanded. "Who was that guy and why was he saying that kid over there was your _son_?"

_Lie, _the voice in his brain was telling him. "That was the father of little Einstein over there." _You're terrible at this._

"Really? Why did he say something about Emilee West – your deceased wife?"

_Lie better_. "They were best friends. I didn't even know him."

"Yeah, then why did you tell me a _friend_ of _yours_ asked you to babysit?"

_You better get this, Benson, _the voice told him again_. _"Any friend of Emilee's is a friend of mine."

"If he was Emilee's friend, and he knows she died, and he also knew she was married to you, why did he call **me** _Mrs. Benson_?"

_Dammit, you're screwed,_ the voice said, and soon disappeared, leaving Freddie to think on his own. "I…I…"

Sam angrily grabbed her stuff from off his kitchen counter and headed towards the door, not even muttering a goodbye. She didn't leave yet, though, and instead raced back into the kitchen to fill a cup up with hot water. She walked back over to where Freddie was standing there, looking as desperate as ever, and tossed the hot water in his face. "That better be enough to wake you up at night, because I will _not_ be back over here to save you from your nightmares again. Good luck sleeping, Benson."

With those cold words said, she exited Freddie's apartment and drove away in her car, leaving a wistful Freddie and an oblivious Ethan.

**X**

Sam stormed inside her apartment, and without looking, tossed her bag on the couch she knew was to the left of her. She heard a grunt and looked over to the couch where Blaze was holding his head.

"Is there any reason why your phone just smacked me upside the face?"

"Sorry," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. "No need to be such a priss."

He sighed, and got up, walking over to place a kiss on her temple. "Are you okay?"

_Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? I got in a fight with you yesterday, left, leaving my precious ham with such an unworthy person. For all I know, you could've called __**Chelsea**__ over. Yeah, that'd explain why you were passed out on the couch. Oh, and did I forget to mention I kissed my best friend? Yeah, that's right. Freddie and I kissed, and I loved every second of it._ _Do you remember Ethan – Freddie's __**deceased**__ son? Yeah, he's not so 'deceased' anymore. _"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"Great," he said, kissing her temple again. "Look, about the whole Chelsea thing…I'm over her, really."

"How do I know that?"

"Trust me," he pleaded, and she nodded him off, wanting to be left alone. There was bazillions of things to think about. First of all, Ethan Benson was alive and healthy. Where had he been all that time? What did Freddie do with him two years ago? How could he just _leave_ his own son? Suddenly, she didn't feel so bad about telling Freddie that 'Einstein' reminded her of Emilee. How could he lie to her? It seemed like high school was doubling back, making another appearance in her life. The closest men to her were lying to her, cheating on her maybe. She couldn't even figure out why she was in a commited relationship right now. She ran up to her room and shut the door, then sliding her wedding ring off her finger and slinging it across the room. So much for marriage.

**X**

"Hey Spence…" Freddie said, walking into Spencer's apartment, Ethan in a strap on baby carrier on his chest. "Carly's not here, is she?"

"No, why?" Spencer asked, still keeping his eyes on the bar of soap he was sculpting.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you about something."

Spencer finally took his eyes off the soap and kept them focused on Freddie. "Okay, what about—…there's a baby on your chest."

"Babysitting for a friend," Freddie said quickly, sitting down. "Anyway, have you ever been in love? Like, _real_ love?"

Spencer scoffed. "Of course I have. There was that one girl I ran over…then that other woman I ran over…oh, and the other one I made fall down a flight of stairs—"

"Spencer—"

"So, I injured a lot of people. Where's this going?"

"I'm in love with a woman right now," Freddie said, slowly. "She has curly blonde hair…blue eyes…the cutest laugh…and the perfect husband."

"You're in love with Blake Lively?"

Freddie face palmed himself, and Ethan laughed. "No, Spencer, I—"

"Taylor Swift?" Spencer asked, stupidly.

"Dude, she's not even married," Freddie rolled his eyes. "Plus, you know this woman."

"Well, there was that one time I met Jane Lynch…"

"Spencer!" Freddie yelled, his aggravation exploding. "I'm in love with Sam Puckett!"

"You mean Sam _Connors_?" He asked, and Freddie nodded.

"Yes, I'm in love with Sam…I'm in love with her, I'm in love with her, I'm dangerously in love with Samantha Puckett…what am I supposed to do?"

"Sam's happily married to Blaze, dude."

"I know, I know," he repeated. "But I have to get her to fall out of love with him. And there's only a few ways to do that."

**AN-First, thanks for the many reviews last chapter. I enjoyed reading all of them. Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, and follows this story. Now to the reviewers:**

'**SeddieFan99'-Thanks for reviewing! This chapter wasn't as intense, I know. :P Review!**

'**(GUEST 1)'-Haha, your review made me laugh :) Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**

'**LadyJames'-Lol, yes, and you got to see how Sam reacted in this chapter. I was actually going to make her slap him or give him some type of physical injury, but I figured words hurt more than actions.**

'**Kyle McShade'-Was this exciting enough?**

'**PinaySeddier'-Lol, he hasn't explained anything to her yet. I wonder when she'll give him the time of day. Also, thanks. I try my best to be funny, but I'm actually a really serious person. :P**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-Thanks so much! I appreciate the fact that you enjoyed it, and I hate cliffhangers too, but I think some author at some point will eventually leave one. It's a process, lol. :D **

'**Moviepal'-Oh no! Please don't hate me! :) Sorry for leaving you hanging ;) **

'**(GUEST 2)-I updated slow, sorry :(**

'**Friends4ever55'-Haha, I hope this satisfies you until next time! I'm a terrible person, right? :)**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Crying real tears right now :) You're cracking me up, lol. Yeah, Sam can be nice when she feels like it! Ha, Blaze was in this chapter…don't hate me ;D**

'**XxPurpleCupcakesxX'- First off, I am **_**in love**_** with your username! Purple cupcakes – that's **_**so**_** random :) Also thanks, I'm glad my story has kept you addicted. And yeah, it is cute how she claims to 'hate' children in iCarly eps. I think she's grown up now. :)**

'**green aura'-Trust me, Freddie's going to be **_**forced**_** into learning how to better provide for a child. He's going to **_**have**_** to learn. No choice whatsoever. **

'**JjRavenclawFromDistrict11'-Aw, I'm glad you like it! Maybe after you finish babysitting, you could read the rest…? Haha, just a thought. Good luck with your babysitting!**

**Alright guys, another day, another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. My favorite part was Sam's outburst in the beginning. I just love how she interrogates him that whole time. Well, it's pretty sad, butstill…I liked it better than the end. Anyway, review please! :)**

**-Meg xx**


	10. Giving Up

**AN-I am **_**so**_** sorry for not updating. This chapter was really difficult to write and though it's better than all the other versions I wrote, I still feel like this chapter needs **_**something**__**else**_**, but I got such wonderful reviews that I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. It's been **_**four**_** days, and for that, I'm sorry! Enjoy the chapter!**

Sam stared at her phone, wearily. She was waiting on a text from Freddie, preferably an 'I'm sorry' text, but unfortunately nothing came. She lay back in bed, trying to focus on nothing except the running water in the bathroom as her husband brushed his teeth.

In a way, the running water was annoying her; it wasn't as peaceful as hearing tiny rain droplets of water drop onto the roof of the house or the hood of the car. It was a different kind of peace. This type of peace disturbed her so much that it took every thought of anything she didn't care to think about out of her mind. Just as she was clearing her thoughts, the water stopped, and Blaze walked back into the room, breathing out the mint on his tongue.

As he was walking over to the bed, his foot stepped on something uncomfortably painful. First, he flinched at the searing pain, and then he picked up the object that had caused the trip-up. It was Sam's wedding ring. It was small and circular with a 16 carat diamond on the very top and center. "Sam?"

"What?" Sam groaned, propping herself up by her elbows.

"Is this…why is your wedding ring on the floor?"

_Crap_, she thought, and pretended to be surprised. She lifted her hand from under the covers and examined her ring finger. "Wow, how did _that_ get there?"

Blaze simply shrugged, and walked to his side of the bed, taking Sam's hand a slipping it back on. "It's pretty firm…I don't see how it could have simply fallen off."

"My hands must've been slippery or something," she said, quickly.

Blaze gazed at her. "Sam, I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, also too quickly. "I just…it's hard to think I'm married."

"What's so hard about it?" He asked, exasperated. "You have _one_ ring on your finger and only _one_ person you're in love with—me."

"You're right…today just wasn't great, alright?"

He nodded and turned off the bedside lamp, wrapping his arms around her waist, and falling asleep.

_Blaze is right,_ she thought, sullenly. _I'm only __**in love**__ with one guy. He just doesn't realize that guy is not him._

**X**

"Alright, Ethan, which piece of equipment do you want to play with here?" Freddie asked his son, grinning at him. He had to say…Ethan was slowly growing on him. It didn't aggravate Freddie when Ethan laughed for no apparent reason; in a way, it actually comforted him. It helped him know he wasn't alone. He had even saw Ethan open the fridge and reaching for the cheerios once, which Freddie was sure meant he missed Sam. That made two of them.

Freddie, of course, got no clear answer from his son, but placed him on the small slide anyway. He sat on a nearby bench and began thinking. The first thing he knew he needed to do was get his priorities with his son straight first. He'd start working again soon, and he needed to find someone to take care of Ethan while he was gone.

"Freddie? What are you doing here?"

To his surprise, Blaze was standing in front of him, sweat trickling down his face, and headphones sticking out from his ear. "Trying to have some peace."

Much to Freddie's dismay, Blaze sat down next to him, and breathed in and out. "I want to ask you something…"

Freddie shrugged, "What?"

"If I told you that Sam and I wanted to adopt…to adopt Ethan…what would you say?"

A stunned Freddie stood up. Sam wanted to adopt his son from him? After she knew he had just gotten him back? He knew lying to her was wrong, but _come on_. Was she trying to get back at him? She wouldn't do that, would she? Not the woman he loved. All this time he had been blaming _Blaze_ when in all actuality, it was Sam? _Sam_ wanted to take his son away, not _Blaze_. Blaze had no idea he had adopted Ethan, but Sam did. That could only mean one thing.

"When did Sam say she wanted to _adopt_ my son?"

Blaze shrugged, "We talked about it a few times…she seemed all for it."

Freddie couldn't believe this. She wanted to take his son away from him, just to get back at him for lying to her. Maybe he wasn't her love interest, but they were still best friends. That had to mean something…right? "I'm sorry, Blaze, I don't think I would want you to do that."

"Just think on it, alright?"

Freddie didn't have to think on anything. He already knew his answer, but decided not to burst Blaze's bubble, after all, this wasn't his doing. "Sure."

A bundle of blonde curls appeared in Freddie's peripheral vision and he stalked over to Ethan, taking him and placing him in his car seat. This was all wrong. He was in love with someone who was hurting him.

_Dammit, Benson,_ Freddie thought, hitting his head against the seat. _Get a grip._

**X**

As soon as he got home, he placed a sleeping Ethan on the couch and turned on his laptop. He opened Zaplook and searched _I'm in love with a married woman…_

He clicked on the first link, and was surprised to see the man's situation was slightly similar to his. He scrolled down and looked at some of the comments.

Mark-She is _married_. Going after a married woman would be foolish. Let her stand by her vows and actually make a commitment. Don't be that selfish guy…

Jay-You have a kid, and she has a husband. Think about all the lives you'll be ruining if you go after her.

Chris-Is she really worth it?

Lily-Emotional affairs are senseless. Your best bet is cutting ties with this woman and focus on being nothing more than friends.

Mitchie-Aw! I think this is sweet! Falling in love with a married woman is no different than falling in love with a single woman—when you feel those special feelings for someone, the ring on your finger doesn't matter. A lot of people think the wedding ring is an on/off switch to your heart, but it isn't. Love can't be determined by an object; it's what you feel in your heart. As long as the feelings are mutual, I don't see a problem with it!

That was enough. He shut his laptop and rested his head on the arm of the sofa. He had Ethan, and she had Blaze. That was answer enough for him. Four negatives against one positive…It was time his love for Samantha Puckett—er, Samantha Connors—ceased.

**AN-Ha, I kinda liked the end. Anyway, I'm sure this was a very confusing chapter.**

**I know, what have I done? ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, or follows this story! Now, to the reviewers:**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Lol, I don't think I'm actually going to bring Chelsea into the picture as a **_**real character**_**. I think the most she'll appear is just when Sam and Blaze talk about her. :P**

'**LadyJames'-In the end, it'll work! :) **

'**IbeGuest1AkaJess (GUEST)'-Haha! :) He might just **_**not**_** go after Sam. How would you feel about that? xD**

'**SeddieFan99'-Thanks! I like intense, so that's a good thing! :)**

'**Friends4ever55'-Lol, hate you guys? I could never :D**

'**(GUEST)'-Thanks! Much love!**

'**Kyle McShade'-In this chapter, you mostly see Freddie's change at heart about Sam, but at the beginning, you seen Sam still has many feelings toward Freddie. The problem is that neither Sam nor Freddie thinks their feelings are mutual! They think their love for each other is not shared! Ha.**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-I don't think Freddie's feeling in the mood to tell Sam **_**anything**_**, let alone the truth. He already thinks she's betraying him!**

'**PinaySeddier'-Yeah, Spencer's one weird dude ;) And lol, I **_**hate**_** being serious so I'm not sure If I should take that offensively or not, haha. :)**

'**JjRavenclawFromDistrict11'-Ah, yes, but Freddie is **_**in love**_** with Sam. That has to mean something, right!? And about the falling out of love part, I think to begin with, Sam was never **_**in love**_** with Blaze in the first place. I think you figured that out in this chapter, though! :D And thanks, I'm glad you think so!**

'**green aura'-Oh, yay! I'm glad I can share my love of the interrogation with someone! As for the length of this story…gah, I hope to stop when they finally realize their feelings toward each other are mutual. I'm thinking a sequel, but not so sure!**

'**maggie (GUEST)'-Ha, you stayed up til 3! Sorry! :S ;)**

'**Moviepal'-Thanks! Much love xx**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Megan xx**


	11. Starting a Family

The nightmares had begun again. Not to say that they ever stopped, but the frequency of them steadied down to maybe twice a week, if that. But now, they'd gone back to full swing mode—occurring every single night of the week. The first few nights he thought it was Ethan waking up that made him wake up, but every time, he always found Ethan sound asleep in his now big boy bed. The dreams were still about Emilee, but in some way, he felt as though they connected to Sam.

There was one dream, in particular, that made Freddie somewhat curious about his love for both Emilee and Sam. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd always loved Sam. She owned every quality and characteristic that he adored. Obviously, every inch of her was beautiful. And though she was, he didn't mean beautiful on _just_ the outside. The inside of her—the Sam he '_used'_ to know—was always loyal. She'd never let Carly down, and though she might put up a fight, she came through for Freddie, too...ninety percent of the time, but he didn't mind. It was something; more than other's would get. Not to mention her determination. When Sam Puckett wanted something, she got it, and lately he hadn't been seeing that from her. Perhaps it was the fact that she had recently become _Mrs. Connors._ Perhaps that was what had changed her so much. Married or not, he still loved her. Friends or lovers, he still loved her. Angry at her, or not, he still loved her; even though he was currently trying to make that badgering sensation go away.

It was Sam that had caused this insomnia to come rushing back, and he knew it, because the day the nightmares began again was the day Blaze had told him about Sam wanting to adopt Ethan from him. He thought about it for a long, long time, and finally settled on the only logical reason. Emilee wanted more; more than Freddie could offer at the moment.

He, again, began to wonder when and how he came to the conclusion that he loved Emilee. Was it that time they went out for dinner and she said it, but he didn't have the guts to say it back? Was it that time when she grabbed his hand and held it when they were walking out through the park? Was it that time she forced her head onto his shoulder while he kept shrugging it off? Or maybe it was that time she practically forced herself onto him and demanded they have sex.

_She, she, she_, Freddie thought. _I never did anything._ It was quite clear that Emilee was in control, but a weird, abnormal type of control. She decided everything for the two of them. When to go on their first date; when to have their first kiss; when to get married…it almost scared him.

And then he got to thinking. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the one to say I love you first? Wasn't _he _supposed to be the one to grab her hand and squeeze it tight? Wasn't _he_ supposed to allow her to lay her head on his shoulder? And wasn't _he_ the one that should have had some sort of say into their sex life?

Maybe he never really loved Emilee, or for that matter, was never _in love_ with her. He had always thought of her as a distraction from Sam and Blaze, but...never anything less; never anything more.

He stopped thinking and held his head tight. This newfound discovery hurt like hell.

**X**

"Hey Babe, you're off early," Blaze said, as he heard the front door of their home open. "How was work?"

"Great," A voice that definitely wasn't Sam's entered his ears. He quickly spun around and saw a woman, his age, standing at the door, twirling a piece of her red hair. If Blaze didn't know any better, he'd think she did that almost seductively, but then again, maybe he was just losing his mind. He shook his head and asked, "Chelsea? Why are you here and what do you want?"

She said nothing, but quickly moved to sit in his lap on the couch, taking the newspaper from him and tossing it to the floor.

"Um…" Blaze couldn't figure out what she wanted, but if it was what he _thought _it was... She then continued to softly kiss his lips. "Erm, Chelsea, stop…"

"What?" She whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver. He pulled her off of him, and then stood up himself.

"What are you trying to do?"

She stepped closer, and smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Blaze said, taking three steps back. "That I'm married, and what happened two years ago…wait, how did you even find me?"

Chelsea shrugged. "I have my ways."

"You need to leave, alright?" He said, gesturing towards the door. "My wife will be home in about forty five minutes…and I'm not into you anymore, alright?"

Chelsea shook her head, smiling. "Forty five minutes? It'll be quick, promise."

He shook his head, rapidly, again, and grabbed her arm, taking her to the door. "Goodbye Chels—"

She hungrily attacked his lips and pushed him on the sofa. She knew he wouldn't reject her now; he was kissing her back.

**X**

_Stupid key_, Sam thought, fingering with the keys in her hand. _I can never figure out the front door key from the back! What genius created this house?_

After four minutes of struggling, she finally found the right key, and pushed it into the keyhole, twisting the knob and opening the door. Her husband smiled at her as she walked through the door. He was sitting in the living room, a bottle of red wine in his hand.

"We're gonna have to buy some more of this," Blaze said, nervously. If it was anything that ate Blaze alive, it was guilt. Pure guilt.

"Yeah," Sam noted, not noticing his anxious behavior. "How'd you down all of that, anyway? It's a huge bottle and you're not much of a drinker."

"I know," Blaze stood up, and it was only then Sam realized Blaze was only in his boxers, "I'll be upstairs if you need me, Sam."

As he made his way up the stairwell, Sam continued her thinking session from work.

_Maybe I was a little hard on Freddie…I mean, I'm sure he would have told me…sooner or later. _An image of Ethan popped into her brain, followed by Emilee, and then Freddie. She stuck with what she could get right now. She couldn't have Freddie; that much was obvious. Though she had forgiven him for lying, she still felt like if she kept having those sensual feelings for Freddie (that went way past friendship), she would be breaking the Benson family more than it was already broken. Sure, Emilee left an open space in the Benson's lives, but she couldn't just come in and occupy it. Replacing Emilee was _not_ what she intended to do.

She was a bit disappointed when she checked her phone once more and saw there was still not _one_ text from Freddie. Plenty from Carly, but from Freddie? Not a one.

_Alright, I know what I have to do, _she thought, and ran up to the bedroom.

"Blaze!" She called. "Open the door…I—um…I think you're right. It's about time we started our own family."

**AN-Ha, well that came out of nowhere (No, literally, I had no idea that was going to happen, though I did plan some chapters in advance). Anyhow, I have a dentist appointment in the morning :P So, I want and need a good rest. Thanks to anyone who reads, favorites, and follows this story. Now to the reviewers:**

'**SeddieFan99'-Thank you!**

'**jess (GUEST)'-Your 'Oh My's' are so fascinating xD It seems like Seddie is only getting further apart, right? :)**

'**Kyle McShade'-I deleted that AN so only a few people read it! Thanks, Kyle, you were right! I kinda like Blaze's name. It (like 'green aura' stated) sounds like a boyband name :)**

'**LadyJames'-Sucks to be Sam or Freddie right now, doesn't it? Both are so utterly confused on what they want.**

'**Ariel Leilani'- "xD" is all I have to say :)**

'**jess (GUEST)'-You reviewed twice? Or is this another jess? I'm so confused xD**

'**Moviepal'-Lmao, sure, let's go with 'crap'. ;)**

'**shana852963'-Wow, coming from **_**you**_** that means so much! Your writing's so great and I'm glad you're enjoying mine, too!**

'**Friends4ever55'-Thank you! :D**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-Lol, don't worry, Blaze will find out about Freddie having Ethan. I just figured that they shouldn't have **_**that**_** fight in public. Could get pretty rowdy. You never know!**

'**green aura'-I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I created Blaze, but you know, I'm glad I did. He brings the drama to this story (mostly) and he might just be the reason Sam and Freddie see through each other! I hope I explained Ethan and Emilee's roles better in this chapter. If I didn't, I think I should soon enough.**

'**Carlos'-Thanks Carlos! I like your name! haha. **

**Alright, thanks guys once again! I appreciate all the support out there! **

**-Meg xx**


	12. Adrian

"Hey Adrian," Blaze said into his phone, nervously pacing back and forth in his and Sam's bedroom. His guilt hadn't worn off and to make it worse, he couldn't keep his eyes off the bed, remembering what had occurred there no less than thirty minutes ago. "It's Blaze."

He heard a sigh from the other line. "Alright Blaze, what do you need? Money? Clothes?"

"No," Blaze muttered. "Nothing like that. I need your advice on something, alright?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Well, do you remember Chelse—"

"Blaze," He stopped talking once he heard Sam's voice resonate through the room. He turned to the locked door. "Open the door…I—um…I think you're right. It's about time we started our own family."

Blaze's phone dropped out of his hand and landed on the floor with a thud. This was horrible timing, really. He couldn't accept Sam's invitation; not when he was feeling as guilty as he was right then. He picked up his phone and whispered, "Just get over here…now!"

With that, he clicked the 'end' button and walked over to the door, gulping before he twisted the lock. Before he could reject her suggestion, she crashed her lips against his.

She instantly tried to push away the coldness she was feeling. It was almost as though there was no emotion coming into or out of this kiss. Even the little good morning kiss her and Freddie accidentally shared could compare to this. It was filled with love, compassion, and meaning. She'd be lying if she said she didn't wish this was Freddie. This was who she had married, though, and she'd have to deal with it.

As much as he wanted this, he couldn't do it. He pushed her away, gently, and looked away from her; her eyes were holding too much confusion for him to stare.

"I just don't get it with you, Blaze," she said, crossing her arms. Before speaking again, she flopped on the bed, and Blaze bit his lip. He wished he could tell her not to sit there, but he couldn't, seeming as her level of suspicion would rise. "Most of the times you're practically on your knees _begging_ me to start making a family with you…what's holding you back now?"

"…" he hesitated, not saying anything at first. "I'm just not…feeling it anymore."

She gritted her teeth. Lately, he was making her super upset. Maybe marriage wasn't her thing after all. Her anger was boiling. He wasn't even looking her in the eye. Before she could let all her anger out on him, they both heard their doorbell ring. Blaze let out a small sigh, silently thanking Adrian for getting here so soon.

Sam turned away from him and stalked downstairs, opening the front door. A tall boy with brown hair and hazel eyes stared down at Sam, and for a moment, she was almost attracted to him. _Not the time or the place, Sam_, she thought to herself. The man smirked at her.

"You're Blaze's wife," he stated, and then chuckled. "Huh, I wonder how he got with someone like you."

Her temper cooled down at this guy's humor and he outstretched his hand. "I'm Adrian, Blaze's best friend."

Sam looked down at his hand and then back up at him. She waved him off. "I don't touch strangers."

"Ah, feisty," Adrian laughed, throwing Sam another smirk. "Now I see why Blaze settled for you."

Sam glared at him and shut the door in his face, nearly trapping his hand in the process.

"Babe, who was it?" Blaze asked, finally regaining his composure and walking downstairs.

Sam ignored him and grabbed her keys off the table.

"Wait, Sam," he said, running up to her. "Don't stay out all night, alright? I get worried."

With a huff, she pushed past him and opened the front door, ignoring Adrian's snickers and cranking up the engine.

**X**

Sam banged loudly on Freddie's apartment door. She waited a few seconds before taking out her handy bobby pin and attacking the key lock with it. The apartment door opened with ease and Sam let herself in.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed a woman sitting on Freddie's couch with Ethan in her arms. She held up her index finger to her mouth, signaling for Sam to be quiet. For the sake of the baby, she obeyed the young looking woman. Sam stood awkwardly beside the door for a few minutes before the woman exited the living room with Ethan and returned empty-handed.

"Who are you and where's the dork that owns this apartment?" She eyed the woman, and for a moment, she thought this was the woman Freddie had been in love with while he was in love with Emilee. She looked like his type—brown hair, green eyes. It wouldn't surprise her if it _was_; the woman looked exactly like Emilee. Sam didn't give the woman a chance to answer before she walked over to her and slapped her across the face. The woman held her left cheek which was now a burning red. Sam felt triumphant; the girl deserved it.

"I'll tell Mr. Benson on you!" she threatened. Sam scoffed.

"What are you? His girlfriend _and_ his employee?"

"Girlfriend? I'm pretty sure Mr. Benson is single. I get here at six AM every morning…I'm sure I would've noticed a Mrs. Benson walking around this apartment."

"You can cut the crap, Mrs. Perfect," Sam snapped. "I'm sure your husband would be very ashamed with you! You don't just go around having affairs with other men!"

"My husband? An affair? I can assure you Mr. Benson and I have nothing going on." The woman looked utterly taken aback. "I just work for him—"

"You _work_ for him?" Sam questioned, and then ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't know the Nub had benefits."

"Okay, ma'am, you're freaking me out…I'm just here to take care of Ethan for Mr. Benson. I'm Ethan's babysitter."

Sam said nothing for a moment, and placed two and two together. "Wait a second...you're…his…Ethan's…you're Ethan's babysitter?"

The brunette woman nodded.

"Oh," It came out as a small whisper. "Well, I guess we can just soak in the awkwardness now."

"Yeeeeuuupppp."

**X**

"Congrats, Connors," Adrian smiled. "You scored a good one there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your wife," Adrian shrugged. "The blonde, feisty one."

"About her…" Blaze trailed. "She's a reason I need advice…"

Adrian gestured for him to continue.

"You see, Chelsea came over here yesterday and…she kinda forced me to…you know. So, I fell for it, and we…"

Adrian's eyes widened and he stood up. "You cheated on your _wife_?"

"I tried to tell Chelsea no, but she wouldn't listen!"

"You fell for it again!" Adrian accused. "I told you she was trouble, and you didn't listen."

"I know," Blaze murmured. "Are you gonna help me?"

Adrian scoffed. "Yea, I'm gonna tell Blondie!"

"No," Blaze shot up. "We just got married and…and I really, _really_ love her."

Adrian nodded. "If you love her, you'll tell her the truth. It's not an option, Blaze. This is the second time. Didn't this same thing happen two years ago?"

"Yea," he looked down, guiltily.

"You're going to have to tell her."

"I know," Blaze said, quieter. "I know."

**AN-As for everyone who's wondering what'll happen next with Sam and the babysitter, that'll be continued in the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, or follows this story! I know this chapter is all over the place, so I apologize! Now to the reviewers:**

'**SeddieFan99'-Ha, maybe in future chapters she might ;) Thanks!**

'**Jess (GUEST)'-Ha, thanks then! I love reading your reviews! Lol, and well, this isn't labeled as a Seddie story for nothing xD**

'**Moviepal'-Yeeeeuuupppp. I hope this was interesting to you! :D**

'**Kyle McShade'-Thank you xx. **

'**PinaySeddier'-Lol, Blaze is still **_**nice**_**! **_**Please, please, please**_** don't give up on him yet!**

'**Friends4ever55'-Thank you! xx :D**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-Ha, no, she wasn't. Actually, I didn't want her to walk in on them. 1) That would have been absolutely weird to write, lol. And 2) I feel if that would've happened the story would already be over by now! Sorry about all the cliffhangers, haha! :)**

'**LadyJames'-Haha, Blaze ruined that in this chapter, anyway. And no, it's official. She didn't see them, lol. Hope you liked this chapter!**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Lmao, I'm laughing too hard to even form what I want to say right now! :D Lol, a soap opera? I'm gonna take that as a compliment xD**

'**shana852963'-Thanks! :D And no, I don't watch Modern Family! Those were absolute random names! When I read your review, I went and search Modern Family characters on Google and I was quite surprised!**

'**B (GUEST)'-First of all, thanks so much for loving the story! I love writing it. I'm so sorry for the less frequent updates. I've been school shopping (which I still haven't completed) and I've been trying to catch up on my Spanish. I'm gonna be completing my foreign language class this year, and I've just been studying for that. I haven't really had time to write, but I will do that more. Once school starts back, everything is going to get hectic and I'll probably only be able to update every so often a week. I'll shoot for two or three times a week, but no promises. I'm sorry! I hope you understand, and if you don't, once again, I'm really sorry!**

**Alright guys, thanks for all the support! :)**

**-Megan xx**


	13. Carly Finds Out

"So," Sam traced light patterns on tha palm of her hand as she and Ethan's babysitter sat in silence. "What's your name?"

The girl looked up from her lap and turned to Sam. "My name is Serenity…but you can call me Ren."

Sam inhaled, trying to think of something that could generate small talk. She _did_ slap the girl. "When'd you start working for the dork—er…Mr. Benson?"

"Just three days ago, actually," Ren stated, catching on to Sam's endeavor. "I didn't think I'd be slapped in the face four days into my job."

"Right, um, sorry about that…" Sam trailed. She wasn't really good with apologies. They weren't her thing.

"Nah, if I was in love with Mr. Benson and I saw another woman in his apartment, I'd probably want to hurt her, too."

Sam scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She wasn't _in love_ with Freddie. They were best friends; that's it. But she went along with it, much like she did when Dr. Miracle paid a visit to Freddie, and he thought she was his wife. "Right, so Fredward will be home any minute now, right?"

"I'd say in exactly five minutes and eighteen seconds he'll appear on that door step." Ren smiled.

"What would you say if I let you take those five minutes—"

"—and eighteen seconds—"

Sam nodded. "—and go home…I'll take over from here."

Serenity's green eyes lit up. "I'd say if I left for home now, I'd only miss fourteen minutes of Galaxy Wars instead of nineteen! And I might even make it in time to see Nug Nug marry his Princess!"

Sam furrowed both her brows at the seemingly normal woman in front of her. _Well_, Sam thought. _There's her flaw._ Sam then proceeded to fake a smile. "Woah, wouldn't want to miss that!"

"I know, right! Their rings will be actual models of two of the planets in the Galaxy! Nug Nug will have Planet Jupiter and the Princess will have—"

"Look over there, it's a door!" Sam cheered, racing to the front door, Ren following behind. She grabbed the girl's arm and pushed her out. "Have a great day!"

She shut the door in Serenity's face, and sighed, plopping onto the couch. She closed her eyes and it didn't take more than thirty seconds for her to nearly fall asleep. Just when her eyelids began to flutter, she felt fingers caressing her cheek. Her eyes shot open and she saw Ethan staring at her.

"Woah, don't scare me like that," she chuckled, smiling at the boy. His emerald green pupils bore into hers and she couldn't help but admire his handsomeness.

"Ma!" He smiled, trying to hug her. She frowned.

"Um, no, no…I'm not your mother."

The little boy frowned and Sam immediately felt guilty. Only little kids could do this to her. Distracting her from her thoughts, she heard a key enter the lock. She grabbed Ethan, who was no laughing, and ran to the door. She stood a few feet behind it and waited for Freddie to fully open the door. When he did, and he saw her standing with Ethan, his eyes turned from calm to angry. He grabbed Ethan from her and placed him in his play pen in the living room.

"Get out, Sam." he demanded, and Sam withdrew, obviously taken aback. She knew yelling at him that day was wrong, but she didn't think it'd take that much of a toll on him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that night. I told you I'd never come back here to help you with your nightmares, but I didn't mean it! I was just upset and—"

"We both know this isn't about that, Sam," he stated, not looking her in the eye. "Now get out."

"This is all a part of the procedure, Nub!" Sam said. "I do something wrong and you forgive me. That's how this friendship has always worked!"

Freddie shook his head, furiously. "Where's Serenity? And why'd she leave _you_ with _my_ son?"

"What's the big deal about leaving _me_ with Ethan?"

"Everything, Sam!" Freddie shouted. "You could have kidnapped him or hurt him—"

"You think that lowly of me?"

He shrugged, and looked her dead in the eye. "How could I not?"

She scoffed. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt your son!"

"Of course you wouldn't," he deadpanned. "You just want him for yourself. That's why you wouldn't hurt him—because you want him to be _your_ son."

By this time, Sam had grown furious. "What are you talking about? He's _your_ son; always will be."

"Don't play this game, Sam," he chuckled, dryly. "You're going to lose. You can't have Ethan. The A.O.H.S already gave me full custody over him."

"Who said I wanted to have your son? I don't!"

"I'm not stupid Sam," Freddie said. "Blaze told me."

"Told you _what_?"

"He told me that you wanted to adopt Ethan…and that you two even discussed it."

Sam frowned. "No, we didn't."

"Blaze didn't look like he was lying—"

"And _I_ look like _I'm_ lying?"

Freddie shrugged, turning away.

"So, you're going to trust Blaze over me?" She had more or less calmed down, and now, all that came from her voice was pain. "Wow, this is _so_ like you."

"What's _so_ like me?"

She turned away, reaching for the doorknob. "You're always turning your back on me for someone else."

Freddie reached for her shoulder and gently pulled her back. "I'm not turning my back on you."

She turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and for a second she held his gaze. His arms hesitantly wrapped around her waist and he looked down at her, taking in all her beauty. Without notice, Sam leant up and crashed her lips onto his, staggering him at first, but soon he kissed back. All too soon, she pulled away, half because she realized Ethan was staring at them the whole time, half because she knew this was wrong. She always got on Blaze about how cheating was wrong, and now look at her. Though she did pull away, she stayed close, and could feel his body warm hers.

"I just wanted to see…if it felt any different."

"If _what _felt different?"

"If kissing you was different than kissing Blaze…"

"Well," he asked, hopefully. "Was it?"

She looked up to him, sorrow in her eyes. "Yeah…it was."

He frowned. Since she was looking sorrowful, he thought she meant that in a bad way. What he didn't know was the reason she was looking distressed, was because she knew that by marrying Blaze, she made a huge mistake.

**X**

Carly stood outside the door of the Connor's household. She had originally come to see Sam, but saw her best friend's car wasn't in the driveway. She walked up to the porch anyway, and was about to ring the doorbell until she heard two male voices talking. One was unfamiliar, but she was sure the other was Blaze's voice.

"About her…" She heard Blaze trail. "She's a reason I need advice…"

There was a pause, and then Blaze continued.

"You see, Chelsea came over here yesterday and…she kinda forced me to…you know. So, I fell for it, and we…"

_Please let Chelsea be his sister,_ Carly thought, frowning. _Maybe she made him…bake a cake for her. Yeah, maybe._

She heard someone shuffling upwards, maybe off the couch. The other voice, that wasn't Blaze's, shouted, "You cheated on your _wife_?"

She heard Blaze's frantic voice, "I tried to tell Chelsea no, but she wouldn't listen!"

_Chelsea is definitely not his sister and they definitely did not bake a cake!_

"You fell for it again!" The other male's voice sounded. "I told you she was trouble and you didn't listen!"

"I know," Blaze murmured. "Are you gonna help me?"

She heard the other male scoff. "Yea, I'm gonna tell Blondie!"

"No," Carly heard Blaze shout. "We just got married and…and I really, _really_ love her."

There was a pause. "If you love her, you'll tell her the truth. It's not an option, Blaze. This is the second time. Didn't this same thing happen two years ago?"

"Yea…"

"You're going to have to tell her."

"I know," she heard Blaze say, his voice barely above a whisper. "I know."

**X**

Carly rocked back and forth in her bed, trying to think of some sort of plan. How could she tell her best friend that her husband was cheating on her…with the same lady from two years ago?

She was a nervous wreck. She had invited Sam over, to which Sam declined, but being the best friend that Carly is, she convinced Sam to come over.

_Alright,_ she picked up a stray piece of paper from the desk beside her bed. _Maybe I can write it down for her…_

She began writing out the words 'Blaze is cheating', but stopped herself. She took out index cards and wrote 'Blaze is cheating' on each one of them. She began to pin them up on her wall, but stopped.

_Okay_, she thought. _Maybe I can…make up a cheer._

She started to work out this uncoordinated cheer to perform, but stopped. She groaned when the doorbell rang, and quickly took every piece of paper and every index card and discarded it into the trash can.

She ran to the door, and opened it, smiling at Sam. "Hey!" She embraced her in a huge hug.

Sam frowned. "What's up with you, Carlotta?"

"N-nothing…why would something be going on?"

Sam held up her hands in defeat. "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

Carly laughed. "It's a funny thing, really—do you want any yogurt?"

Sam lifted a brow. "Yogurt?"

"Yup, I have Key Lime Pie yogurt, Strawberry & Banana yogurt…take your pick!"

"Um, I guess I'll have the Strawberry & Banana yogurt…"

Sam was utterly confused. Carly shot up and ran to the fridge, her brunette hair bouncing on the way.

She returned and Sam opened the yogurt, lapping it like a dog.

"Why're you eating it like that?"

Sam shrugged, "You didn't give me a spoon."

Carly nodded, biting her lip. She then sighed. "Alright, I have to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

She muffled her words before shouting 'cheating'.

"Who's cheating?" For a second, Sam thought Carly knew about her and Freddie, but that was impossible.

Carly looked at her best friend and thought about how so many guys had hurt her when she was younger. It wasn't her place to tell her this, was it? She sighed and flicked on the TV.

"Um, Christian is cheating on Tia in this soap opera I've been watching…see."

Sam turned to face the TV and shrugged. "Ah, okay."

Carly and Sam sat on Carly's couch for the rest of the day, watching TV and eating ice cream. Carly didn't have the heart to tell her this secret. She'd just keep it to herself. She sighed and focused her attention on the TV. _Maybe Sam will thank me for not telling her…or, maybe not._

**AN-Not much to say, except, I went to sleep last night, woke up super early (maybe 4 AM or so) and couldn't fall back asleep. Not wanting to disturb my best friend, who was still sleeping, I grabbed my laptop and went into the living room to type up another chapter for this story :) & I just finished it! Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, or follows this story. Now to the reviewers:**

'**LadyJames'-Lol, I'm glad you like Adrian. I feel like he's going to be a big help in future chapters. And well, Sam and Freddie talked. How do you feel about that?**

'**Kyle McShade'-Ha, I'm glad you like the name and the character.**

'**Moviepal'-Lol, maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Maybe he's exactly like his best friend, Blaze.**

'**SeddieFan99'-Thank you :)**

'**jess (GUEST)'-Ha, maybe! You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

'**PinaySeddier'-So, you're still iffy on Adrian's place in the story? And I know, right? Oh Sam ;)**

'**shana852963'-Lol, yeah :) I'm guessing you're on 'Team Adrian's Helping'? Lol, you're not alone :)**

'**Friends4ever55'-Lol, she might! Or maybe she won't care about Blaze cheating, but I highly doubt that. :)**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Haha, thanks :D**

'**Ali (GUEST)'-Wow, that's the first time anyone has said that to me! I'm so glad you think so! Thanks so much!**

**Thank you everyone :) Oh, I'm thinking about not answering everyone's comments below anymore, only guest. And I can PM my responses to people with accounts. Should I do that? I feel like not everyone wants to read replies, haha. So, should I just answer the guests on here, and everyone else who has an account in a PM? No? Yes? Tell me!**

**-Meg xx**


	14. Male Bonding

**AN-I don't think I have ever done a disclaimer, and I don't know if they're required, but just in case, I'll do one right now.**

**I don't own iCarly or the Honey Combs cereal.**

Sam silently shut the front door behind her. After a night of just hanging out with Carly, which she hadn't done in a while, she had finally decided it was time to go home. Sam couldn't help but feel as though Carly wanted to say something to her before she left, but Carly didn't, and Sam didn't try to push it. She knew if it was some sort of secret, she'd know within the next few hours. She loved her best friend, but it was no secret that she couldn't hold water for long.

With a sigh, she flicked on the kitchen light, and took out a bowl and a spoon, trying to decide what cereal she wanted to eat. It was hard to focus on such a thing when so many things were said and done today. For one, she basically was cheating on Blaze with Freddie. She tried convincing herself that one kiss wouldn't hurt. And anyway, it was only for a small experiment. The second problem was the results. When Sam pulled away from Freddie earlier that day, she knew along the way she had made some sort of mistake. When she kissed Blaze, which was hardly ever, she felt nothing. It was a void, blank hole, and she wished it revealed some kind of answers, but it didn't, and that fact alone was killing her. When she kissed Freddie, though, the spark came rushing through her. It was as if someone set of newly lit fireworks in her body.

Thinking more into today, she thought about how Blaze lied to Freddie. She would never deliberately take Ethan from Freddie. She knew he was safe with Freddie, and she wouldn't do anything to try and confirm that – to anyone. _She_ knew it and that was all that mattered. The fact that Blaze lied so…freely made her question if he was lying to her about anything.

The least of her worries was what Carly was keeping from her because she knew all too well the truth would soon be exposed. Who knows? Maybe the secret won't be too shocking.

She grabbed the Honey Combs and whole milk from the refrigerator and turned around, nearly dropping the things out of her hand.

"What the—what are you doing here!?" Sam breathed, as the same stranger from earlier appeared. What was his name? Arlen? Andrew? He chuckled, lightly, and she glared at him.

"What are you doing here at close to midnight and why are you in my home – in a pair of Blaze's pajamas?"

The boy plastered a fake smile on his face; she could tell he wanted to do nothing more than smirk. "Didn't you hear!? For the next two weeks, we'll be roomies!"

Sam's eyes widened and she laughed, dryly. "Yeahhhhh, no we won't. Get out of my house right now. I don't even know who you are, and I'm pretty sure Blaze doesn't either."

Adrian just smiled at her before walking into the living room and trying to find a certain picture with the little light shining through the kitchen. Finally, he picked up the picture, and handed it to Sam.

Sam glared at the man before snatching the picture up and observing it. There was a picture of two little boys, one with blonde hair, and one with brown. The blonde boy had paint stains covering him, and the brunette little boy looked as though he was laughing at the distressed blonde kid. She then pieced two and two together. She looked up at the man, and down at the picture again.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you with your contradiction of a hairstyle. Long in the back, short in the front…what year was that? 1997?"

He just continued to smirk at her as she placed the picture on the counter and poured the milk and cereal in her bowl.

He sat in silence, watching her mouth down the whole thing. "Can I ask you something, Blondie?"

Sam looked up from her cereal and pursed her lips. "I have a name—"

"—one of which I have yet to learn—"

She sneered at him. "The name's Sam."

"Alright, _Sammy_, can I ask you something?"

"Make it quick," she demanded, slurping the milk from the bowl.

"Do you—are you in love with Blaze?"

The bowl of unfinished milk slipped from Sam's mouth and fell, all the milk splashing onto her white tee shirt, making it now see-thru.

Adrian was laughing, which made Sam angry. She ran up the stairs, swearing she heard movement in her and Blaze's room, but quickly pushed the thought away when she saw Blaze sleeping on his side of the bed with the light turned off.

She glared at him, momentarily, before walking to her dresser and picking out a colored shirt and throwing it on.

Sam walked back downstairs where Adrian was sitting on the couch. She plopped down next to him, and he questioned once again, "Are you in love with Blaze?"

Sam shrugged. "Why?"

"Nevermind," he said, looking straight ahead, but after a few moments, he spoke again. "Do you think Blaze is in love with you?"

"Where are all these questions coming from?"

Adrian shrugged and stood up, wondering upstairs. Sam followed him and saw him enter the guest room.

"Goodnight, Sam…"

She smiled lightly. "Night."

_He could become a possible friend_, Sam thought. _He seems decent enough._

**X**

"You!" Carly accused, barging into the Connor's household, pointing her finger out, searching for Blaze. She spotted him on the couch, slumped in his seat. She knew Sam had to work today, and she decided today was the perfect day to give Blaze a piece of her mind. "I know what you did!"

Blaze shot up from his seat, walking backwards, bumping into a few things on his way back. "W-what did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did!" Carly exclaimed. "I know your little dirty secret, Blaze, and I can guarantee if you don't tell Sam today, then _I will_."

"Can you at least tell me what I _did_?"

Carly glared at him, not noticing Adrian tiptoe down the steps.

"You chea—"

"Woah, woah, woah," Adrian said, placing his arms around Carly. "No need to get hot-headed."

Carly immediately fell short and loss all rational thoughts from her mind. Who was this guy and why was he breathing on her neck – not that she was complaining.

Aversely, she untightened the grip of the man's hands around her waist and turned to look at him. She pretended to be angry. "Who are you?"

He bit his lip, seductively, eyeing Blaze and telling him to leave while he could. "Whoever you want me to be."

Carly blushed. "Oh…so, if I wanted you to be someone who'd take me out for dinner tomorrow night, what would you say?"

In his peripheral vision, he saw Blaze still quietly sneaking up the stairs, and decided to continue. "I'd say I'd love to."

Carly giggled, completely forgetting her motives for coming here. "I'll see you tomorrow night then. Bye…"

"Adrian," he finished for her. "Adrian Young."

She smiled at him once more before waltzing out of the house. Blaze came down, glaring at Adrian, who sat on the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"I see you're finally up," Blaze spat, standing in front of Adrian.

"You better be glad I saved your butt back there, Connors," Adrian said.

"Yeah, whatever," Blaze rolled his eyes. "Saved my butt all right. How'd she find out anyway? You probably told her."

Adrian scoffed. "I don't even know the girl's name for crying out loud! Why would I tell her anything?"

"You're probably trying to get close to her so you can steal Sam."

"And who is this lady to Sam?"

"Her best friend."

"I didn't even know that," Adrian sighed. "And what makes you think I want _your_ wife, not that you're worthy of her."

"I heard everything you said to her last night, Adrian."

Adrian's eyebrows rose. "No surprise."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Blaze asked, loudly.

"Nothing," Adrian shrugged, picking up Blaze's mug of coffee off the table, and placing it to his lips, slurping some, and then offering it to his best friend. "Coffee?"

Ignoring Adrian's previous question, Blaze continued, "It didn't sound like 'nothing'."

"What are you trying to say, Blaze?" Adrian asked, a little pissed off. He was tired of his best friend always screwing up and trying to place the blame on him. "Hm? That I would deliberately commit adultery with your wife? I'm not you, Blaze…I don't take things that aren't rightfully mine."

"You take that back right now," Blaze said, glaring at Adrian, who was wearing a smug expression.

Adrian's beautiful laugh then filled the air. "Why, Blaze? We both know it's true. Didn't your mom ever teach you the truth hurts? There's no point in denying it. Sure, Sam sounds and acts like a great woman, but she's _yours_. It looks like I have a date with her best friend tomorrow anyway, so why would I be trying to steal her?"

Blaze shrugged, getting slightly closer. This was just like old times. Adrian throwing the insults and him taking them and throwing nothing back. He refused to let that happen now. "You did when we were younger."

A dry chuckle erupted from Adrian's mouth. "That doesn't count, Blaze. We were in sixth grade, and she wasn't even your girlfriend! She wanted _me_!"

"That's not the point. You didn't want her, but you threw yourself at her just because you _knew_ I liked her." Blaze countered, with a scowl growing on his face.

"You know what? I'm done with you, Blaze. Since you want me to be the bad guy so much, maybe I will." He stopped, ten feet from the door, and turned back to his best friend. Freddie appeared on the porch, and frowned at the yelling coming from inside. "There's no point in denying it, Blaze. It's inevitable; Sam _will_ find out."

Freddie frowned, and twisted the door knob, making himself visible to both men. "Sam will find out what?"

**AN-And I'm leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. I know you all were thinking I alternate between updating This is Love & Open Wounds, but I decided to switch it up. It was easier for me to write this chapter, so I decided to write and post it. Oh yeah, I got the correct amount of sleep last night xD**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, or follows this story. Now to the reviewers (NOTE: This will probably be the last one I do this to. I'll just PM you a reply, and as for the guests, I'll answer you on here, so everyone will have a reply! :D)**

'**Kyle McShade'-Thanks. I did get better sleep. Open Wounds will be updated soon! xx**

**LadyJames'-Lol, yeah, Freddie was a bit angry last chapter. Lol, the truth will come out soon.**

'**Seddie (GUEST)'-Wow, thanks! :) I'm glad you like it!**

'**Guest (GUEST)'-THANK YOU! XX**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Lol, I'm not much of a hilarious person, so I'm glad you thought that was funny. :)**

'**SeddieFan99'- I love your enthusiasm.**

'**Moviepal'-It seems like Carly's more focused on Adrian instead of Blaze's cheating scandal. **

'**Friends4ever55'-Aw, thanks! xx :))))))**

'**shana852963'-Ha, what if Adrian & Carly get so caught up in each other that they forget everyone else's problems? That wouldn't be good. Thank you, though :)**

'**PinaySeddier'-Lol, Seddie makes everyone weird, so don't worry about it :D**

**Thanks for the support!**

**-Megan xx**


	15. No Takebacks

"_You know what? I'm done with you, Blaze. Since you want me to be the bad guy so much, maybe I will." He stopped, ten feet away from the door, and turned back to his best friend. Freddie appeared on the porch, and frowned at the yelling coming from the inside. "There's no point in denying it, Blaze. It's inevitable; Sam __**will**__ find out."_

_Freddie frowned, and twisted the door knob, making himself visible to both men. "Sam will find out what?"_

Everything was silent. Blaze didn't dare to speak. Adrian, being tired of the awkward silence, turned to Blaze. "Tell him, Blaze. Tell him your dirty little secret."

Blaze glared at Adrian before turning to Freddie and faking a smile. Freddie was becoming angry. Unless the secret was something _good_, like a surprise party, Blaze shouldn't be hiding anything. Freddie tried to come up with all the possible secrets Blaze could be keeping from Sam. Was he a drug dealer? And this other guy was the person he sold drugs to? Or maybe he didn't like her driving and this other guy was his driving teacher. Every husband, even the diplomatic ones, are terrified their wife will turn them into a crash-test dummy.

Then, Freddie put two and two together. Here was Blaze, and a good-looking man, standing in the house, alone and together while Sam obviously wasn't home.

Freddie backed up, eyeing Blaze, and then Adrian. Although he didn't see anything wrong with homosexuality, he didn't really pin Blaze for that type of guy. Oh well, this only made getting Sam ten times easier. He grinned, backing up, trying to formulate how he was going to tell Sam her husband was homosexual. "You two…enjoy your morning."

With that, he backed out of the house, and ran to his car.

Adrian eyed Blaze and ran up to the guest room, deciding he wasn't leaving after all.

**X**

Later that day, around noon, Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. Every now and then, she would glance at the picture of her husband and their new 'roommate'. It was funny how she'd seen this picture more than once, and she just now recognized it was him. She guessed his face looked the same, and the indentations in both of his cheeks were the same. As she was deep in thought, she heard someone run down the stairs, no doubt her new roommate.

"What are you still doing here?" Sam asked, turning around to see Adrian.

"Oh, hey Blondie," Adrian greeted, tossing Sam a grin before walking into the kitchen.

Sam, intrigued, and a bit irritated, walked into the kitchen to see Adrian's head in the fridge. He was so tall that instead of bending over, he had to squat to get what he wanted. Sam laughed, inwardly. She continued to stare at him until his head popped up. His teeth were jabbed into the side of an apple, and in his right hand was a jug of milk. He looked over at the staring Sam and smiled as much as he could, slightly showing those same indentations on the sides of his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, not used to anyone raiding her fridge besides herself.

Adrian shrugged, setting the jug on the table, taking the apple out of his mouth, and searching for a glass.

"Last cabinet," Sam told him, still watching his every move. He nodded to her, saying thank you, and poured himself a glass. Once he finished drinking, he set down a duffle bag next to the table. Adrian sat in a chair and began to tie his shoes, which Sam noticed were abnormally sparkly. "Where are you going?"

"To work," Adrian answered. "Blaze's invitation for me to stay over has completely thrown my schedule off." He rolled his eyes at the mention of Blaze's name. He still wasn't talking to him, and he could barely look at Sam without wanting to exploit Blaze's secret. Sam deserved more than Blaze.

"Well, what do you do?" She questioned, very interested to know.

"I'm a dancer," he told her, tying the other shoe.

Sam let out a big laugh, and Adrian let a ghost of a smile play on his lips. She continued to laugh until she questioned, "Don't strippers work at night?"

"Haha, very hilarious, Sammy," Adrian said, sardonically. "I won't be back until nine tonight."

He headed for the door before Sam stopped him. "Wait! Carly told me she had a huge date with you tonight."

"Carly? Who's that?"

"My best friend!" Sam shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "She said you and her really hit it off yesterday!"

Adrian thought back to yesterday. "Dammit! I completely forgot. Can you ask her to take a rain check?"

"No way, Buddy, you're going on that date. I don't care if I have to _drag_ you there."

Adrian smirked. "You really think you can _drag me_?"

Sam stepped closer, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Do you want to experiment?"

He laughed before turning around and heading for his car.

"You better be there, Adrian! Or you'll have to answer to me!"

**X**

"Hey Babe," Blaze smiled, walking into the house, and attempting to kiss Sam's cheek. She pushed him away and he frowned. _Does she know? Crap, Carly probably told her!_

"Look, babe, I'm _really_ sorry. I know it was wrong and—"

"Yeah, no kidding," Sam interjected. "How could you tell Freddie we wanted to adopt Ethan!?"

For a moment, Blaze had no idea what she was talking about. The good thing – she didn't know he cheated on her. The bad thing – how the hell did she know about Ethan?

"How do you know about that?" he asked, backing away. She stood up and with every step he took backwards, she took forward.

"He told me, Blaze," Sam shouted. "You know he's living happily with Ethan, so—"

"Wait, wait," Blaze said. "He's _living_ with Ethan? Meaning, he has custody over the little guy?

Sam shrugged. "Well, yea, but that's not the point."

Blaze stopped listening. He was furious. He knew what he was going to do and Freddie was _not_ gonna like it.

"Blaze? Listen to me!" He heard Sam shout.

"What, Babe?"

"You lied to Freddie; it makes me wonder what you're hiding from me."

Blaze pulled her into a tight hug, pressing a few kisses along her exposed neck. When he pulled back, he looked Sam dead in the eye. "Baby, I wouldn't _ever_ lie to you about anything. I love you."

Though she didn't say it back, she still let him hug and kiss her. Hesitantly, she kissed back.

**X**

"Adrian, yoo-hoo, over here!" Carly called, signaling for Adrian, who had just entered the restaurant to come over to where she was.

Adrian smiled at her and walked over, taking in her appearance. It was obvious this girl was high maintenance, but he didn't mind.

"Hey," he enveloped her in a hug, moving his hands down to rest on her small waist.

"So," she smiled, sitting in the seat in front of Adrian's. "What do you do for a living?"

"I dance," he answered, simply, sipping water from his glass. "What about you?"

"I do interior designs for houses," Carly smiled, brightly. She just loved his face. She loved the way his hazel eyes drifted over her, and she loved the way his brown hair was gelled upwards, giving him an edgy look.

"Excuse me, Miss, Mr.," the waitress said, interrupting the two. "May I take your orders?"

Adrian's eyes bugged at who the waitress was. "Heather?"

The blonde waitress looked over to him and a grin appeared on her face. "Adrian?"

He stood up, and enveloped her in a hug, which Carly felt was more heartfelt than the one he gave her. "I haven't seen you in so many years!" He exclaimed, making Carly feel more peeved off. "You still look beautiful!"

"What the heck, Adrian?" Carly stood up, slamming her napkin down on the table. She was more enraged than anything. "_I'm_ your date, remember? She's just your waiter."

A small smile played on Adrian's lips. "Heather is not…one of us."

Carly fumed, "So, you're saying she's an alien? I wasn't born yesterday! I know there's no such thing as aliens!"

Heather laughed, and Carly's attention flew to her. "He means I'm not straight. I have a girlfriend. Adrian and I were just good friends in dance school."

Carly looked down at her shoes, embarrassed. "Oh," her blush was obvious.

He nodding, trying to contain his amusement. Carly, playfully, slapped his arm.

"Shut up," she said, laughing, and Heather smiled at the two.

He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "I didn't say anything." He laughed back.

The two walked out of the restaurant, forgetting they were even supposed to be ordering dinner.

**X**

The next day, Freddie woke up, nightmare-free. Brightly, he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. His son waddled into the kitchen, plastic cup in his hand. "Juice," he said, handing Freddie his big-boy cup. Freddie laughed and poured his son apple juice, watching him gulp it up the minute he put it to his mouth. He picked Ethan up and carried him to the couch, turning on Disney Jr. for him to watch. Today was his day off – his day reserved for just him and his so. He frowned when there was a loud knocking on the door.

When he opened the door, he saw Blaze push past him, leading a group of people in with him. Dr. Miracle was the last one to come in.

"What's going on?"

Ignoring him, Blaze pointed to Ethan, who was still sitting on the couch enthralled by the talking dog on the screen.

"There," Blaze said, curtly, still pointing to Freddie's son. "That's Ethan Benson, and that," he pointed his finger at Freddie. "Is Freddie Benson – the biological father of that little boy."

Two women stalked over to where Ethan was sitting, and picked him up, much to Freddie's displeasure.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, trying to take Ethan from the women. "Dr. Miracle?"

Dr. Miracle sighed. "You put your son up for adoption nearly three years ago, correct?"

Freddie nodded. "Well, yea, but—"

"You can't adopt your son back after that long," Blaze interjected, a triumphant grin on his face. "The limit is six months."

Freddie, who was now fuming, attacked Blaze, sending him flying down to the ground, the counter just barely dodging Blaze's head. Dr. Miracle watched in disgust. "Being violent is also not a good influence on the child…we're sorry, Mr. Benson, but we're going to have to take Ethan away from you."

Freddie stopped, his raging eyes still on Blaze, whose nose was now bleeding and crooked.

"Looks like I'll be having a child after all," Blaze grinned, standing up. "Have a great rest of your day!"

**AN-Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, or follows this story. Now to the reviewers:**

'**Moviepal'-You'll have to keep reading to see.**

'**Kyle McShade'-Thanks x**

'**Guest1 (GUEST)'-Wow, thanks for **_**both**_** of your reviews. I'm glad you like it! Do you like the Adrian & Carly relationship?**

'**LadyJames'-Blaze is a douche, that's how ;) & I love how you say 'oh snap' in some of your reviews. You remind me of my friend when you do that! :)**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Thanks, Ariel xx**

'**SeddieFan99'-Thank you :D**

'**Friends4ever55'-Thanks!**

'**iLoveCailey229'-Thanks :)**

'**Ali (GUEST)'-I'll keep that in mind! :D**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-LOL, thanks :D**

'**shana852963'-Haha, I'll try to continue the constant updates! :)**

'**JjRavenclawFromDistrict11'-Really great analysis! I'm not sure if I want someone to **_**tell**_** Sam or if I want her to find out in some weird way, but I'll get there :) Thanks for liking the OC character, Adrian. I like him, too!**

'**PinaySeddier'-Wait, why would Freddie want to beat **_**Adrian**_**? Lol, wouldn't he want to beat **_**Blaze**_**? ;)**


	16. Telling Sam

If there was anything Sam hated more than healthy foods, it was hospitals. She rushed through the double doors, and immediately frowned at the nose entering her nostrils. The first smell agitated her nose, and she began to itch it. Though she couldn't pinpoint which, she knew it was some type of disinfectant spray; she often smelled it in her younger years when she would hang out at Freddie's apartment with his crazy mom. She was glad she hadn't seen that woman in forever. Sam almost laughed as she thought about how she was probably smothering her sofas with clean plastic.

The second smell entered his nostrils, and once again, she frowned. This smell was even worse – being a mix of elderly people and citrus air freshener. She never understood how hospitals were deemed to be 'clean' when they smelled so off. She decided she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Rushing up to the front desk, she said to the woman, "I'm looking for a Blaze Connors; can you possibly tell me which room he would be in?"

The woman quickly typed a few things on her computer, and turned back to Sam, a smile on her face, "Room 110".

Sam didn't even bother to say thanks before running down the corridor, pushing into room 110. She saw Blaze sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Dude," Sam said, running a hand through her already disheveled curls. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Blaze shrugged, pretending to grunt. He held his stomach. "Babe, please forgive him."

"Forgive who?" Sam asked, lying beside him on the bed. "And for what?"

He looked up to her with sad eyes. "Forgive Freddie…he's how I got in here."

Sam stayed still for a moment before grabbing his hand and whipping it over her shoulder. "What'd he do?"

Blaze took his free hand and touched his nose, and then the back of his head. "He broke my nose and nearly fractured my skull."

Sam's eyes widened, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. She didn't know Freddie had it in him. "Well, what did you do to him?"

Blaze sighed. "Babe, I didn't do anything…I just…came over to his apartment, and I offered him a bucket of chicken from Cluckers. He threw the bucket down and attacked me, causing me to fall and hit my head on the ground. He punched me square in the nose, Babe, but please don't be mad at him. Forgive him, Babe."

Sam sighed, and took out her phone. "I'll be right back, okay? You'll be okay right?"

"Yeah," Blaze smiled, weakly. She pecked him on the lips and stood up, walking out of his room. She dialed Carly's number. She picked up, but didn't immediately answer. Instead, she heard giggles in the background. Man giggles.

"Carls!"

"Oh, hey Sam!" Carly said.

"Carls, there's a problem," Sam sighed. "Apparently, Freddie broke Blaze's nose and nearly fractured his skull…for no reason."

"Sam…" Carly trailed. "Look, can you come over here? I have to tell you something important."

"But I'm here with Blaz—"

"Please?" Carly said, obviously begging.

"Fine, Brune, but only because Blaze said he'll be alright." She pressed end on her phone and walked back into her husband's hospital room. "I'll be back, okay?"

Blaze shrugged, reaching out for a hug. "Stay safe, Baby. I love you."

"Love you too," Sam muttered, walking out of the room, and powering her phone off.

**X**

Carly pulled away from Adrian, swatting his hand.

"I'm serious, Carly," Adrian grinned. "The guy never found his thumb again."

Carly rolled her eyes and placed another kiss on Adrian's lips. "Sam's on her way over here."

Adrian looked down at his lap. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who, what?"

"Tell Sam about Blaze's infidelity."

Carly sighed, picking up the remote, and turning the radio volume down. "I don't know. She's my best friend…I don't know how she'd take it. And if I don't tell her, and she finds out I knew, she'll be angry with me. I just don't want her to be hurt."

Adrian caressed her cheek, smiling down gently at her. "You're hurting her much more if you don't tell her. She deserves someone who will treat her right."

Carly shrugged, "Tell me about it."

Adrian inhaled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. "What if I told her with you?"

Carly's eyes twinkled. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yea," he smiled. "All for you."

"You're the best, Adrian," Carly beamed.

"Don't I know it…" he said, cockily.

"So, are we…you know, a couple?"

Uneasily, Adrian loosened his hand grasp on Carly's, quietly looking away. He had never done this type of thing. He'd never made a commitment before. He didn't know how to now.

Saving him from Carly's disappointed stares, there was a loud knock on the door, and Adrian thanked God for Sam. Carly, still a little disturbed, got up opened the door.

"Hey Sam," Carly said, her contentment returning.

"Hey Carls, Adrian," she said, nodding to the man on the sofa.

"Blondie," Adrian greeted, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"How was your day?"

Sam shrugged, "As good as a day could be when your husband's in the hospital."

Carly sat on the edge of the chair, and Adrian scooted over, holding Carly's hand to give her encouragement. "About your 'husband'," Adrian started for her.

"He's, um…"

"He's what?" Sam asked, suddenly curious.

"Blaze is…well, you remember Chelsea—" Adrian was interjected by Sam.

"Wait," she stopped them. "Are you guys saying that…"

Adrian nodded, and she looked down. Half of her was disappointed, and the other half was…relieved? Finally, she looked back up at her friends. "How long?"

Adrian stared her in the eye. "Since…the day I arrived…a week ago."

Sam nodded, taking everything in. Was she underreacting? Overreacting? She didn't care at this point.

"Um, I'm gonna head home you guys. I'll call you later, Carls. Bye."

With that, Sam got up, and walked to the front door, opening it and walking out. Carly and Adrian stared after her.

Carly's first instinct was to go after her best friend and see if she was alright. As if reading her mind, Adrian gave her hand another squeeze. "She'll be okay. If I was her, I'd want to be alone."

"Yeah," Carly settled in Adrian's arms. "You're probably right."

**AN-You guys said update ASAP and I did :D Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, and follows this story. I appreciate it so much!**

**Now to the reviewers:**

'**iLoveCailey229'-She discovered! I have half of the next chapter written, so I know what's going to happen! Stay tuned!**

'**SeddieFan99'-Lol, I hate Blaze, too! (Now, haha). I'm glad you like Adrian. I like him, too!**

'**Kyle McShade'-I updated soon. :)**

'**angeface0109'-Ha, Dr. Miracle had to be stupid for the story to happen the way it did ;)**

'**jess (GUEST)'-Thanks and I know, right! I think it might be official. Carly & Adrian forever :D**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Glad it didn't disappoint :) **

'**Friends4ever55'- :) Glad you liked.**

'**Ali (GUEST)'- Thanks so much, Ali! That means so much to me! :D**

'**LadyJames'-Sam found out!**

'**shana852963'-Lol, don't worry. I got revenge all planned out.**

'**Seddie (GUEST)'-Thanks, I'm so glad you think so! I'll try my best to keep up the amazing work. I hope I'm getting better!**

'**Guest1 (GUEST)'-Thanks & I didn't even notice that until now! And everyone hated Blaze (even though I tried super hard to make that hatred subside!), but now you have a great reason to **_**really**_** hate him. :)**

'**Guest (GUEST)'-I feel like your review inspired me to update the most, lol. You said 'update as soon as possible' and I just felt like I should start. And it turns out I finished! :D Hope you liked!**

**Thanks to everyone for the great support! **

**-Meg xx**


	17. For The Best

**AN-I posted two chapters yesterday. I hope you guys didn't mind :D**

Freddie's eyes flew open and he struggled to breath. Slowly, he sat up in bed, the pounding not subsiding from his chest or his head. He wiped his brow and the nape of his neck, both dank with sweat. He took in his surroundings, noticing everything looked the same as when he first went to nap. He whipped the covers over himself and strode out of his room. He stopped in his tracks as he realized that the pounding in his chest was real, but the pounding in his head was the sound of someone knocking on his apartment door.

Before taking a quick glimpse at Ethan's room, he morosely turned to answer the door. Sam, the wife of the man who had gotten his son taken away, stood in the doorway.

"Sam? What are you—"

All questions were eradicated from his mind as he felt two fingers caressing his face, softly, as if he was an insubstantial piece of glass. Sam moved her fingers up to the hair resting lazily on the top of his head. She played with the strands for a second before staring him in the eyes. Everyone always said the eyes were the key to the soul, and it was surely no exception to him. His eyebrows knitted with confusion as she stared at him. She leant in, not caring if this was considered unfaithful. At that moment, she wasn't even thinking about Blaze. She knew what he and Chelsea did was probably much worse than what she was about to do. Closing her eyes, and placing her hands on his shoulders, she pressed their lips together. It was tender, but so, _so _entrancing, and unlike the one's she would share with Blaze, this one held lost feelings that were now resurfacing. Their breaths were unkempt, and their tongues had begun to dance. Desire took over sagacity at that point, and they didn't dare separate. Like everything they'd ever done, the kiss became a competition for control, and sure enough, Sam won. As their lips stray apart, they felt overcome with heat. Their breathing came out in diminutive, frantic gasps.

The two of them wore flushed, embarrassed faces. The silence was surely awkward, but only because they both knew how wrong this was.

"Is Ethan asleep?" Sam asked, breathing heavily. She'd say anything to get over this awkward stillness.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Your ass of a husband decided he'd tell the A.O.H.S that I was Ethan's biological father. They said I had a limit, and I can't adopt him after nearly three years of him being up for adoption."

"Oh, I can assure you, he won't be my husband for long."

"You're divorcing him?" She saw hopefulness in his eyes.

Sam nodded, looking down at her ring finger and taking the ring off. She looked at it before setting it on the counter. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with it, so she'd leave it there for now.

"Why?"

Sam simply shrugged, "He was like every other guy in my previous relationships. Cheating...interest in another person."

Freddie nodded. _Probably that guy from the other day._

He embraced her in a hug, not in a friendly one, but a romantic one. He took in the scent of her hair as he buried his nose in her neck. "Do you feel the same way?"

Sam knew what he was referring to, but after yet another failed relationship, she wasn't sure she wanted to rush into another one. "I don't know, Fredward."

He chuckled, lightly, despite everything that was happening in his life. "I'll be waiting, Sam."

She pulled away, sitting on his couch. He sat beside her, and he seemed deep in thought. "I just don't understand how Blaze even _knew_ about me gaining custody over Ethan. He's never seen me with him, and no one told him."

Sam suddenly felt a shift in her gut. She thought back to her conversation with Blaze.

"_How do you know about that?" Blaze asked, backing away. She stood up and with every step he took backwards, she took forward. _

"_He told me, Blaze," Sam shouted. "You know he's living happily with Ethan, so—"_

"_Wait, wait," Blaze said. "He's living with Ethan? Meaning, he has custody over the little guy?_

_Sam shrugged. "Well, yea, but that's not the point."_

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. _She_ told Blaze about Freddie's custody over Ethan. She felt terrible. How could she fix this?

**X**

"You know what's crazy?" Carly asked, thinking back to an earlier time. "At the wedding, when Sam and Blaze first got married, and I said a toast, I didn't say Sam and _Blaze_…"

Adrian's eyebrows rose. "Oh really?"

Carly nodded, "Yes, really."

"Then, whose name did you say?"

Carly chuckled, "Freddie's, which is crazy, right? I don't know what brought me to say it, but I did."

Adrian kissed her cheek. "You never know, Carls. Never know."

They continued to sit silently, cuddled up into each other, until Carly spoke, "Am I your girlfriend?"

Adrian stood up, turning away from Carly. "I have to head to work, Carls. I'll swing by later, okay?"

She shrugged, "Whatever."

For reassurance, he leant down and placed a kiss on her lips. She kept her eyes open and noticed his dimples as he murmured, "I'll miss you."

"Yeah, yeah," she swatted him, playfully. "I'll miss you, too."

**X**

"Babe, where are you?" Blaze had already left a thousand voicemails on Sam's phone. She hadn't come back how she said she would, and it didn't seem like she was going to show up anytime soon. Frustratedly, he slammed his cell phone down beside him on his bed.

"Mr. Connors," a voice entered the room. "Here's your dinner. Enjoy." She nearly left the room. "Oh, and there's a woman down in the waiting room who says she wants to see you."

For a moment, Blaze felt hope spurt through him. "Bring her up."

_Maybe her phone went dead,_ Blaze thought, grinning to himself. _Either way, she came back to me._

"Here she is, Mr. Connors," The nurse smiled. Blaze looked over and his grin dropped.

"Chelsea? What are you doing here?"

The nurse left, and closed the door on her way out. "To see you, of course! Are you okay?"

"Well, yea, I mean, just a broken nose…"

She walked over to him and lay down beside him, engulfing him in a world of lust.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot of the hospital, Sam and Freddie made sure their plan was in place. "Is Chelsea in there now?"

Freddie waited on the confirmation text. Soon, his phone dinged, and he nodded to Sam. "Showtime."

Sam nodded, taking the fake flowers from Freddie's hand and walking up to room 110, and bursting through the door.

"Hey, Blaze," Sam smiled. "I brought you back some—"

She pretended to be shocked that Chelsea was in the room. Her eyes filled with rage and she threw the flowers down. "I knew it."

"No," Blaze shouted, practically pushing Chelsea off the bed. "_She _kissed _me_!"

"Save it, Blaze," Sam said, walking over to him and slapping his face. She then retrieved her wedding ring from her pocket and threw it at him. "We're over."

With that, she walked out of the room, Chelsea following behind. The two raced out of the hospital, laughing.

"I'm guessing the plan went accordingly," Freddie smirked, hugging Sam. She smiled up at him.

"Yeah," Chelsea answered. "It did. And again, Sam, I'm sorry for ruining you and Blaze's relationship."

"Nah," Sam cuddled closer into Freddie. "I think it was for the best."

**AN-So, anyone who hated Chelsea before can un-hate her! Seems like she helped a lot. Another chapter soon! Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, and follows this story. Now to the reviewers:**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Lol, thanks! xx**

'**SeddieFan99'-Thanks! :)**

'**Nuttybuddyninja'-Hope you liked the alternative reaction.**

'**iLoveCailey229'-Haha :) **

'**LadyJames'-In your review, the part about the chicken made me laugh so hard xD**

'**PinaySeddier'-Oh, this won't be the end of Blaze! Believe me!**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-Thanks! And yeah, that part was super sad.**

'**Friends4ever55'- I did :)**

'**Kyle McShade'-Maybe. ;)**

**Thank you!**

**-Megan xx**


	18. Hurting

**AN- Okay, guys (and gals). This story should be winding down in a few chapters. I'm thinking about a sequel, but maybe I'll leave that for you guys' (and, once again, gals) imaginations. School is starting back in a week and a half, and I'm glad I've been doing something I love to occupy 5/8 of my summer! I'll continue to write stories, and post them on here, but the updates for my next story won't be as frequent. Thanks! Again, in a few chapters, this story should be winding down! **

Sam picked up a black permanent marker and walked over to a completed packed away box. She bent down in front of it and titled the box, **Blaze's crap**, and tossed the box outside.

Freddie looked up from his place behind her and grinned. She was almost his. He knew he only had to pull a few more strings to get her. She was more than halfway there – he could feel it. The kiss they shared earlier that day was proof. Though she had refused to engage in any type of relationship – sensual or not – he knew she was way too far in to back down now. Maybe she'd always been in love with him, even while with Blaze. Maybe he was just too caught up in the past to see how it would affect his future.

"_Take care of Ethan, alright? And…go after Sam."_

Well, that was one check off the list – there was only one left to accomplish. _Take care of Ethan._ Freddie sighed. Ethan was just growing on him, and then boom, half of his world came crumbling down…again. He knew he couldn't blame this entire thing on Blaze. Well, technically, he could, but he wouldn't. He played his part in this delirious equation too. If he hadn't of been so stupid the night Ethan was born, all of this wouldn't even be happening. That night, he'd like to believe he was drunk or _something_ to make up for the fact that starting out he was a terrible father, but he couldn't. Because he was never drunk. He was in his right mind completely, and that thought alone haunted him forever.

One question still seared throughout his whole body: How the hell did Blaze find out?

He didn't tell him, Carly didn't even _know_ Ethan still existed, and there was no one else who'd say anything. He sighed and looked over as he felt a shift on the couch next to him.

"So, what's going on in that mind of yours?" Sam asked, trying to read his facial expression, which no doubt was scrunched in confusion.

"Uh, nothing, I've just been thinking about how miserable Ethan must be." Freddie shrugged. "I can never have him again."

Sam's stomach churned and she looked down, afraid Freddie would question the guilty look on her face. "Yeah, he um," she cleared her throat. "He'll miss you."

"I know," Freddie said.

Before anyone could say anything, the door flew open, and Adrian walked in, backwards. Though he couldn't yet see his face, Freddie had a feeling it was the guy Blaze cheated on Sam with. Everyone knew Blaze cheated on Sam with Chelsea, but no one knew about this guy, and he intended to change just that.

"Hey, Blondie, I parked in the backyard and—"" Adrian said, and froze when he turned around and saw the mean glare Freddie was tossing him. "I need your help with – woah."

"Shouldn't you be with Blaze?" Freddie asked, curtly. Adrian looked over at Sam, and she shrugged, confused about why Freddie was giving Blaze the cold shoulder too. "Oh, don't play stupid; I know you and Blaze had a _thing_."

Trying to hide her amusement, Sam stood up and stood beside Freddie. In the most contained manner she could muster, she asked, "Well, Adrian, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Freddie didn't even notice Sam's naturally sarcastic question, and instead, said, "Yeah, _Adrian_, any other secrets you're hiding."

"Um…" Adrian fiddled with his hands. He _did_ have a secret, but it wasn't what Freddie thought it was.

"That's what I thought," Freddie said, turning to Sam, a triumphant look plastered across his face. "Sam, this…your husband cheated on you…with this guy, too. I came over here one day, saw and heard him and Blaze talking about 'not letting you find out something' and I think we both _know_ what that something is."

And then, Sam couldn't take it anymore. She did the least thing Freddie would expect her to do. She began to laugh. Freddie's face contorted into a confused look. _Maybe she'll pretend like she's laughing and then lash out and kill him_, Freddie thought, but that changed when Sam began wiping at her eyes, tears spilling over the edge. "You see what you did!" Freddie accused. "You made her cry!"

"No," Sam muttered out. "_You_ are making me cry; not him."

Adrian's face turned up in a grin as he watched the blonde dry up another few tears. Adrian saw how confused Freddie was and caught his attention. "I'm not gay…Blaze is…_was_…my best friend – that's all."

"Wait, so…so you're _not_ Blaze's other lover?"

Sam shook her head, "No, Freddork, he's not."

"Well," Adrian said, heading upstairs. "I'm gonna call Blaze and tell him to come pick up his _crap_. Yeah, Blondie, I saw it outside."

Sam shrugged and sat back on the couch. Freddie, dumbfounded, sat beside her.

Breaking the silence, Carly walked in and sighed, locking the door behind her. "Hey…are you alright, Sam? I saw the boxes—"

"Yeah," Sam interrupted her. "I'm glad everyone's seeing them. I hope Blaze will see them and get the clue."

Carly laughed. "Hey Freddie."

Freddie greeted her and a silence fell over all of them. Sam was thinking about ham, Carly was thinking about how Adrian had just ditched her a while ago, and Freddie was thinking about Ethan, which led him to say, "I _have_ to get Ethan back."

Sam's head popped up and all thoughts of ham left her mind. Though Carly was still thinking about Adrian, she decided to engage in the conversation at hand. "Who's Ethan? And why do you need to get him back?"

Freddie turned to face him and she gave him a slight smile, and then broke eye contact, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"Carls, a few weeks ago, I was…reminded…that Ethan is alive," He chose his words carefully, though it seemed like Carly still wasn't getting it. "Ethan…my son."

Carly's eyes widened and she understood now. "Freddie, that's great!" She exclaimed. "Where is he? I want to see him! How'd you find out? Who told you—"

"You mean who _reminded_ me…" Freddie corrected, and then sighed. He tried to search for Sam's eyes, but they were nowhere to be found. She had taken out an alcoholic drink and was swigging away. Freddie knew she only did that when she was either nervous or shocked. But none of this news was new to her, so shocked was out of the question. That left her nervousness, but what did she have to be nervous about?

He turned back to Carly, and blurted out everything. "I knew already, Carly. _I_ put him up for adoption almost three years ago. I went to get him back a few weeks ago. I had him in my hands…and then Blaze told the A.O.H.S that I was his biological father, and apparently it was way past my time limit to get him back."

Carly embraced him in a brief, supportive hug. "Well, how did Blaze find out?"

"I don't know," Freddie muttered. "I didn't tell him, you didn't know—"

"It was me!" Sam blurted, not being able to contain it anymore. "I did it. I told Blaze!"

Freddie stood up from the couch and walked a few steps over to where Sam was. "Y-you're kidding, right?"

She lifted her head so their eyes could meet and she shook her head. "I'm serious, but it was an accident—"

"You _knew_ I didn't even want _you_ to know, so what made you think I wanted your asshole of a husband to find out?"

"I didn't know this would happen," Sam said, defending herself. "I wasn't thinking—I just…"

"That's the problem, Sam!" Freddie shouted, his jaws tightening. "You never think!"

Carly watched in horror, and her eyes averted from one best friend to the other.

"What's going on down here?" Adrian ran down the stairs and Carly stood up, abruptly.

"You lied, Adrian," Carly accused. "You said you had to work! Unless you work from Sam's house…"

"No, I just…" He started, walking over to her. "I had something important to do."

Carly smacked her hands down on her thighs. "Are you…is this why you won't ask me out? You have someone else?"

"What?" Adrian asked, doubling back. "Of course not. I _want_ to…I just…"

"You're just seeing someone else!" Carly accused again, angrily.

Meanwhile, Sam and Freddie were still arguing. "I almost did it, Sam!" Freddie ran a hand through his hair, roughly. "I almost got you and I almost had Ethan for good! Those were the two things Emilee wanted me to do, and because of you, I failed."

Sam scoffed, knitting her eyebrows together, a mixture of pain and confusion etched on her face. "So, this," she gestured to him. "Was something you only did because your _dead wife_ wanted you to?"

"You know that's not why I did it," he growled. "I did it because I love you!"

"Oh, really? You know, when you first told me you and Emilee was getting married, I despised her. She despised me, too. I could feel it. I don't think doing something to please _her_ would make me very happy."

"You don't get to do that, Sam," Freddie said, rage filling his pupils. "You don't get to talk about Emilee like that. You don't get to be the bad guy here and try to frame me."

Sam was shaking, fury filling her bloodstreams. Sam stepped closer to him and raised a hand, whipping it across his face. The sound filled the room and both Carly and Adrian stopped arguing, and turned to face the scene. Sam watched as Freddie's cheek turned red, and she headed for the door. This time, she didn't walk out and leave. Instead, she opened the door, revealing the rain pouring outside. "Get out."

Spinning on his heel, his rage skyrocketing, he walked right out the door without turning back.

Sam slammed the door shut and ran up to her bedroom. This left Adrian and Carly downstairs, alone.

"Listen, Carly—"

"No, you listen, _Adrian_. We're obviously connecting! If you can't ask me out for whatever reason then…I don't think it's best if we see each other.

Adrian raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Nope."

He shrugged and turned around. "Let it be like that then." He walked up to the guest room, trying to contain his anger. Damn, that girl was a prude!

He slammed the door behind him and Carly ran out of the door.

Any human could clearly see that both couples were _not_ happy.

**AN-WOW. Lots of drama. Anyway, thanks to every person out there who reads, favorites, or follows this story. Now to the reviewers:**

'**Kyle McShade'-Thanks xx**

'**Friends4ever55'-Lol, glad you liked the fluff(ish) things that happened between Sam and Freddie!**

'**SeddieFan99'- :) glad I have your approval**

'**iLoveCailey229'- :) nice to know you're happy!**

'**LadyJames'- 'oh snap, crackle, and pop' xD laughed too hard. **

'**seddie (GUEST)'-All I can say is ;)))))**

'**Nuttybuddyninja'-You're right. The real Sam probably would have killed Chelsea, but I feel like at the moment, Freddie's more important than Blaze. Blaze was just an experiment ;)**

'**jess (GUEST)'-Thank you xx**

'**shana852963'-Thank you so much! I love your current in progress stories too! They're amazing! :D**

'**Guest1 (GUEST)'-Like I've said before, this isn't a Seddie story for nothing x) Yes, I'm glad you noticed Adrian's relationship anxiety! I think you might be the only one!**

'**Ariel Leilani'-I didn't either xD**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-Again, all I'm saying is ;)))**

**Thanks everyone! Hope you liked chapter 18!**

**-Megan xx**


	19. Help

"Sam?" Adrian knocked gently on Sam's bedroom door. He didn't call her Blondie, like he routinely would have, because he knew there was a time for triviality, and a time for seriousness. Now was the time for the latter. To be completely honest, he just wasn't in a mood for play either. He really enjoyed spending time with Carly. He just wasn't prepared to ask her out. He didn't know about commitment. With the few girls in the past, it just _happened_. It never had to be established, and that's probably why he had never meant anything to those particular people. Carly was different – better – and he liked it. They hadn't officially begun dating yet, and he and Carly were already having relationship complications. Was that even possible? He sighed as he swiftly turned the doorknob and walked in, knowing Sam wouldn't bother to answer anyway.

Sam was sprawled out on the bed, arms dangling slothfully over her abdomen. Her gaze averted from the ceiling to his face and he tried his best to show a small, positive smile. He didn't know why; at this point, everything was all negative. He hastily took note of all the sheets and comforters in the corner, and instantly knew Sam had changed the regular spreads. He knew why, and decided not to question that.

He scrutinized his surroundings, and decided it was safe to move around. In his mind, he had a mini debate on whether or not it was smart to lie next to her on the bed. He decided to take the floor instead.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, and Sam shrugged, turning to face him. "Why are women so insecure?"

Sam countered, "Why are men so confusing?"

Adrian shrugged, rolling over on his back, lying similar to Sam. "That's easy. Sometimes, a woman's feelings are easy to manipulate—."

"—so men just take advantage of that?"

"Pretty much," Adrian said, showing the blonde his dimples. She leant down and smacked his arm. "I'm just kidding, Blondie. But I guess men just want to feel dominant and sometimes we take it too far."

"Yeah, no chiz," Sam rolled her eyes. "But Freddie knows _I'm_ the powerful one. I'm not the man, but I _am_ the one who controls everything."

Adrian looked up at her. "Maybe that's just it. Maybe you need to make him feel powerful."

Sam sighed. "I guess it wouldn't _hurt_ to give that a try." The two of them were quiet for a few minutes, until Adrian decided to break the silence.

"You never answered my question…"

"Carly has always been like that. Just ask her out…it's not that hard."

"I don't know how to," he exclaimed, standing up and pacing around the room. "I've never done anything like that before."

She observed his actions. He was completely serious. "Alright, Adrian," she mumbled. "If you help me, I'll help you. Deal?"

He stopped pacing and looked at Sam's outstretched hand before grabbing it and shaking it. "Deal."

* * *

"There," Sam said, flicking Adrian's hair around some more. "Now, you look somewhat presentable."

"Ha, ha, Blondie," Adrian snickered. "Very funny…" After a while came, "Are you sure she'll like this?"

First, Sam examined Adrian. He was wearing a plain red V-neck with denim jeans. His white Levi's could be noticed in the darkness, and his black wristband was also made visible. His hair looked the same, except a little rougher (Sam knew Carly liked her boys with a little spunk). She then examined their surroundings. He was standing in front of a huge fountain of water, a dove statue in the middle. Cinnamon scented candles lay out, creating the glow effect on Adrian's face. On the other side of the park, under a tree, where the moon shone brightly, a small picnic basket lay on the bench. Sam looked back at Adrian and grinned. "If I know anything about my best friend, I know she likes this type of stuff…it'll be fine. Do you have it?"

"Have what?"

"_You know_!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Oh," Adrian pulled out a box and popped it open, revealing a small pink charm bracelet. "Yeah, I have it."

"Great, then nothing could go wrong."

"Adrian?" Both Sam and Adrian turned their heads to the left, and in the very far distance, saw Carly walking in their direction. Sam flashed Adrian a grin and he nervously did the same.

"Thanks Sam," he said. "For helping me with all of this."

"Yeah, yeah, as long as my part of the deal gets done first thing tomorrow morning."

She turned and ran away, and he breathed in slightly. Now was his chance. He was going to take it.

* * *

Freddie woke up bright and early the next morning, feeling both a little worn out and depressed. Surprisingly enough, he had no nightmares. His sleep wasn't perfect, but it was better than what he got most nights. His thoughts wandered to the previous night and he closed his eyes, trying not to think about it. It was quite impossible, though, seeming as everywhere he looked was a reminder of Sam. For example, the door – not even twenty four hours had passed that she'd just been standing there, about to kiss him.

While driving home the previous night, he tried to escape from his conscious, which had told him he should turn around and apologize to Sam, but he didn't. Last night, he had continued to drive.

Sighing, he picked up his phone and dialed Dr. Miracle's office number.

"Hello, Freddie Benson?"

"Yeah, it's me, Dr. Miracle," Freddie said, exasperatedly. "I-is it alright if I come just to _see_ Ethan today?"

"Uh, Mr. Benson, if he was here that wouldn't be a problem."

Freddie blinked. "What do you mean _if_ he was there? Where the hell is he?"

"Now, now," Dr. Miracle said. "No need to get hostile."

Freddie slammed his hand down on the counter nearby. "Tell me where he is." His voice was jagged and threatening; anyone could tell he was _not_ in the mood.

"Um, some lovely couple came by and picked him up this morning."

Freddie gulped. That was it. He would never see his son again. Ever. Without saying goodbye, he hung up his phone and plopped back in bed. Everything was going _so_ wrong.

* * *

**AN-Okay, the next chapter **_**should**_** be the last! And it **_**should**_** be up tomorrow. :) Thanks to everyone who reads, favorites, or follows this story. Now to the reviewers:**

'**Ariel Leilani'-Haha, thanks, Ariel :D**

'**Friends4ever55'-Thank you :)**

'**LadyJames'-Yeah, I know. Most stories are like that, though. Something goes right, and then something goes completely wrong and causes everything to collapse. Yep :D**

'**shana852963'-Ha, I know, right? I'm usually not one for drama xD**

'**iLoveCailey229'-Lol, I'm glad that was funny to you! It's always great to read everyone's opinions on particular spots in the story. And it looks like a different couple got Ethan already. *sighs***

'**SeddieFan99'-Hahahaha, thanks! **

'**Kyle McShade'-Thanks :) At first, I was confused as to why you liked the last sentence, but I see it now. xx**

'**JJLHOTITEM1'-Aw, thanks. A new multi-chap probably won't be up until a few days from tomorrow. I have things to do to prepare for a new school year (yay!). I'm a procrastinator, I know x) And about the sequel, hm, it could be fun :) I'm wondering what everyone else thinks, and plus, I wanted something new to write after I finish this, but I dunno. It could be fun. I'll write the first chapter of the sequel and see if it makes sense. I've never done a sequel before, so it would be fun! **

**Thanks!**

**-Megan xx**


	20. This is Love

**AN-Hi guys! I just want to say that just this morning, I created a Twitter. If you want to follow me, even if it's just to talk about iCarly or Sam & Cat, follow me! I'll be showing sneak peeks of every chapter to my new story (when I publish it on here)! :) My twitter username is 'megcoles123'! Be sure to follow to keep up with updates :D**

* * *

Carly was fascinated. When she first saw Adrian, she knew tonight was going to be special. First of all, he was wearing red, which, in her mind, stood for love. And he always smelled great, but tonight she was even more attracted to him because of this particular scent. She made a mental note to tell him to keep using whatever he was wearing.

She hadn't noticed everything else, but when she did, she couldn't help but smile. The candles lighting the night were a great touch, and the fact that they were scented, made it even better. The soft, sensual music playing beside the fountain made the night even more romantic. The fountain itself, creating a soft 'flop' sound when the new water hit the old, created a nice, new scenery, too. When he offered a walk around the park, that melted her heart. She wasn't mad at him anymore. After all of this, what girl would be? If this was his way of asking her out, instead of with his words, she needed to say 'yes' right now.

"Yes," she smiled, as the two of them made their way through the park. They each sat on a the swings nearby, and the two of them began swinging back and forth, almost simultaneously.

Adrian scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion and looked over at her. "Umm," he said, trying to figure out if he had just asked her a question. He was almost sure he didn't. "Yes?"

"Yes!" Carly clarified, nearly jumping out of her swing with excitement.

"Yes, what?"

Carly shrugged, but the grin didn't leave her face. "This is your way of asking me out, right?"

"No," he answered, honestly. She stopped herself on the swing, and began walking away, angrily. So, he decides to take her on this romantic 'date', but he wasn't asking her out? She heard footsteps behind her and ran as fast as her wedges would take her. Stopping just in front of the fountain, she felt a pair of arms lace around her waist and turn her around. Adrian stood there, an adorable grin on his face, though he was panting. "Wow," he breathed out. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Although she was mad, she let a grin form on her face. Adrian pulled her into a hug; she hesitantly returned it.

He pulled out the box, and got on one knee. Carly's facial expression went from calm to shocked. "Adrian! We haven't even dated yet and you want to get married!?"

At this, he let out a soft laugh, and continued to hold the box out. When he flicked it open, Carly's shocked expression disappeared, and mellowed out into a pleasure-filled one.

"Carly, will you be my girl—"

Before he could finish the sentence, she pulled him up and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her, too, and spun her around, nearly causing both of them to tumble backwards into the water filled fountain. He caught his balance, and placed her down. She leaned up and placed a gentle, but captivating kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss because at this point, she didn't need her to speak her answer.

* * *

Freddie rolled over in bed that afternoon and picked up his phone off the nightstand. The light shining from the lock screen was almost too much to handle. He looked at the time – 12:58 PM – and placed his phone back down, screaming into his pillow. Sam hadn't contacted him and that was killing him.

Before he could think much more, the phone that he had just set down began ringing. He expected Sam's face to appear on the screen, but instead, his boss' picture appeared. Moaning slightly, he answered it with no other option.

"Yes, Mr. Trousdale, what is it?"

"What _is_ it?" His boss yelled, incredulously. "You've been missing days of work all week!"

"Yeah, no shit," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

Feeling slightly angered and courageous, he replied, "I said _no shit_. Of course I've been missing work! Does it _look_ like I'm in a good mental state right now? I lost my son a few days to an adoption agency, and then, after that, a 'lovely couple' came to adopt him. I'll probably never see my son again and you think I'm more worried about my _job_ right now. I don't need that job, Mr. Trousdale, so, you know what? I quit."

With that said, he hung up his cell phone, despite his boss' protests, and buried his face in his pillow. Not long after, a knock erupted on his door. He forced himself out of bed, and made his way to the front door. He stumbled backwards when he saw Ethan and Sam standing in the doorway. Ethan held a firm grip on Sam's hand, and a smile appeared on his face when he saw his dad.

With a slight smile, Sam picked him up and handed him over to Freddie who hugged him for a long time. Freddie then held Ethan on his right side and hugged Sam on his left side.

"Is he—"

"Yea," Sam interrupted, rocking back and forth in her shoes. "He's, uh, he's all yours."

He gratefully hugged her and she smiled back. "So, how did you do it?"

She shrugged, still standing in the doorway. "Long story."

He beamed at her and motioned inside of his apartment. "I have all the time in the world."

* * *

_-Earlier That Day-_

"_Oh, did you find the one you wanted?" Dr. Miracle asked, smiling as Adrian walked out of the children's room with a little boy in his hand. Before answering, Adrian took a look at the picture Sam had given him of Ethan. He looked back to the little boy. It definitely was Ethan._

"_Sure did," Adrian smiled, walking over to Dr. Miracle._

_Dr. Miracle grinned at him and handed him filled out paperwork. "I just need you to print your name right here, and sign your name on the next line."_

_Adrian clicked the pen top and printed __**Freddie Benson**__ on it. On the next line, he wrote __**Freddie Benson**__'s signature. He quickly handed the papers back to the doctor and silently prayed he wouldn't question him._

"_Um, Mr. Benson," Dr. Miracle said, skimming through the paperwork. Adrian sighed. This was it. He got caught. Inwardly, he wondered whether they'd send him to jail or prison. _

_He gulped, "Yes?"_

_Dr. Miracle looked over at him and beamed. "I love your name!"_

_Sighing a sigh of relief, Adrian stood up. "I like yours, too."_

_Adrian gently slipped his hand through Ethan's and grinned. _

"_Wait, Mr. Benson!" Dr. Miracle called again, chasing Adrian down the hallway._

"_Yes, Dr. Miracle?"_

"_If I were you, I'd consider changing my whole name. Too many men have that name this week!"_

_Adrian stifled a laugh and nodded at the older man. "I'll keep that in mind."_

_Walking out of the A.O.H.S, Adrian walked over to Sam who took Ethan. "Thanks."_

"_Eh, I got Carly, you're going to get Freddie – I think we both win here."_

_Sam grinned and buckled Ethan in the new car seat she got him. "See you at home!"_

"_Bye Blondie!"_

* * *

-Present-

"Wow," Freddie breathed. "You planned all that for me?"

Shrugging, Sam nodded. "I knew how much you—"

In a swift second, Freddie made his way over to Sam and crashed his lips against hers. Although taken aback, she kissed him back, enjoying the taste of his mouth springing wild in hers. When he pulled away, he grinned at her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" she answered, breathless.

"When we get married, would it be okay if Ethan became _our_ son, opposed to just _mine_?"

She laughed before kissing him again. "I might just take you up on that offer, Benson."

"Why is that, Puckett?"

"Because, this," she gestured between the two of them. "Is love."

* * *

**AN-And that's the end! I liked ending it right there! Argh, there's a huge dog yelling outside of my house. City life…:P Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this far! Follow me on twitter ( megcoles123) for new story details! Review one last time? ;)**

**-Megan xx**


End file.
